


West Vale Story

by BeeKind15



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/F, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKind15/pseuds/BeeKind15
Summary: In the middle of 1970's Remnant, two gangs ran supreme: The Bees and The White Fang. Blake Belladonna stood in the middle. She was always devoted to the White Fang, but a certain blond bombshell from the Bees had captured her heart. While in Vale for a biker rally, Blake will have to decide who she wants to ride with, and what her future holds. Cheesy Biker Story featuring Bumbleby, White Rose, and other relationships as the story progresses.





	1. When You're a Bee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic attempt, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. The first chapter might be a little weird, but trust me, I already have ideas for where I want this story to go. I know it might not be that good, so any suggestions are greatly appreciated. I'm hoping to have the second chapter up in a couple of days. Thank you so much, and I hope that you enjoy this fun little story.

They had been riding for what felt like forever, even though in reality, it was probably only like two hours, but as they continued riding towards the big biker rally in Vale, they decided to make a quick pit stop. This was Blake’s fifth year going. Unfortunately, the first three years were total drags, as Adam and the boys used it as an excuse to get drunk and show off. Fortunately, last year at the rally was a time she would never forget. Hopefully, just hopefully, she would run into….her again. 

Blake was sitting behind Adam, her….mentor, partner, maybe boyfriend, their relationship was kind of tough to determine. Although they never made their relationship official, he definitely acted like she was his property. He even had a badge on his jacket making this claim. She had both arms wrapped around his waist, wishing that maybe someday she could drive again. Behind them were his right hands: Fennec, Corsac, and Uma. Fennec and Corsac grew up with Adam, even before she met him, but Uma was a lone wolf, looking for a new start, so Adam brought him in. Illia was following behind them. She didn't have a family, and just like Blake, pretty much grew up in the gang. Other members of the White Fang had come and gone, but for some reason, it usually always ended up being these six who remained. 

Adam signalled with his right hand to pull off at an upcoming gas station, the last stop before reaching Vale. They pulled in, and Adam removed his helmet to give out the orders.

“We'll fill up the bikes, Blake, Illia….”, he said pointing at the two, “go grab some grub”. 

“Yes sir”, Illia replied sarcastically. Blake just nodded and did as she was told.

They entered the store, and greeted an older man. Strangely enough, he looked just like the man who was running that noodle shop off of highway 2, and that dust shop off of the 401.

Hmm, maybe they’re related, Blake thought.

They quickly grabbed some candy bars, chips, jerky, anything they thought the boys would like.

“I can’t wait until we get to Vale, what about you Blake”.

“It will be nice, last year’s rally was a lot of fun, I’m looking forward to it”.

“Please, you're just hoping that _she'll_ be there.”

“I don’t know what you're talking about”, Blake quickly replied. She blushed, and looked down, grabbing whatever item was closest, which just happened to be a can of bug spray.

_Gods, is it so hard to put items back in their proper places._

“Come on Blake, she was stunning. When we were down here last year, you spent half the time staring at her, and Uma told me that she was staring at you too. Just be grateful he didn’t tell Adam.”

Blake did everything she could to not look back at Illia, the thought of that blond beauty staring at her with those big lilac eyes was enough to make her heart soar. Illia may have known about her, but she had no idea the extent of her relationship with that goddess. 

“She was definitely beautiful Blake, I can see why you like her so mu-"

“That’s not what I like about her Illia”. Blake responded sharply. “True, she is beautiful, but there’s more to her then that. When we talked, she held on to my every word, she would make me feel important, feel special. She would joke around with me like it’s the easiest thing in the world. She was so caring, so nurturing, the way she looks out for others, the way she looks out for her little sister is incredibly selfless. She even gave me her jacket when it started raining on the first day”. 

“Well, at least now you have a good reason to run into her again”. Illia smiled coyly. 

Blake smiled bashfully, as she looked down at the brown leather that adorned her. The smell of lavender and leather brought her back to Vale a year prior.

*****************************************************************************************************

_“Oh no, my ears are gonna get soaked.”_

__

_She held her hands up to cover them as the rain started to fall. She quickly ran towards the awning of a food vender, finding safety. It wasn’t supposed to rain this week damn it, and now she was stuck under the awning of a burger stand, having to smell that cheap grease that took over her delicate senses._

__

_She waited around for 5, 10, 15 minutes. She didn’t know how long it had been, but she had to get moving. Adam asked for her to meet up with him, but she didn’t want to get wet._

__

_Before she knew it, something was placed on her shoulders. It was a brown leather jacket. She glanced up at the person offering it to her, only to be met by a pair of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a stunning shade of lilac that Blake could only describe as breath taking. This woman also had a beautiful smile that just lit up her face, and luscious blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The woman waved a hand in front of her._

__

_Blake quickly blinked and tried to say something smart. “Uhh, what”? Nice work Blake, you idiot._

__

_The blond just laughed at the display. Gods how that laugh was musical. She could play it on repeat, and never get tired of it._

__

_“I said, you looked cold”. She motioned her hand towards the jacket that was still on Blake's shoulders._

__

_“Oh, thank you, but I can’t accept this”._

__

_“Don’t worry about it, I can’t let a pretty girl get soaked”._

__

_Blake could feel her face warming up and instantly wanted to hide in the jacket. She was smiling way more then what she was used to, and this blond bombshell was going to be the death of her._

__

_“T-thank you”, she stuttered._

__

_Gods, what’s wrong with me. You act like you’ve never seen another person before, she thought to herself._

__

_Truth be told, Blake's met several people before, but she has never met anyone like this before._

*******************************************************************************************************

Blake was quickly snapped out of her thoughts be a finger flick to the forehead.

“Ow, what the hell Illia”?

“You were lost on another planet Blake, had to bring you back down to earth”.

Blake sighed and grabbed all of their food. She could think about that blond beauty after they’ve left. It’s not like she hasn’t done that before. Hard not to when you're wearing her jacket. 

They made their way up to the old man running the cash, and began paying for the items. 

“Oh, can we also get two packs of Laramies"? Blake asked. “I’m pretty sure Adam's running out”.

They were handed the cigarettes, as well as their food, and made their way outside. Adam, coincidentally was in the middle of a smoke, while the other three were looking over the map.

“We should be about 20 minutes away from Vale, once there we can set up camp for the night ”, Uma explained.

“Good, let’s get going”. Adam said as he flicked his cigarette to the ground. They put the food into a small pouch, and mounted their bikes. 

Before taking off, Fennec’s ears twitched. Sensing something was nearing them. “Adam, I can hear something”. 

It sounded like more bikes, and Blake could hear it too, as well as….laughter?

Sure enough, they spotted said bikes approaching them led by a yellow one. The driver had flowing blond hair trailing in the wind.

_No, it can’t be?_

They pulled into the parking area and approached the White Fang.

“Damn it, what are the Bees doing here”? Adam asked. 

The Bees pulled into the parking area, eight of them in total. A rabbit Faunus, a monkey Faunus, a girl dressed way too fashionably to be considered a biker, a blue haired guy, a girl who didn’t have any noticeable features besides the leather jacket with a hammer on it, a black haired boy with pink tips, and a smaller girl with short red hair. However at the front of the pack, looking cool as a cucumber was their leader, dawning aviators, a purple bandana, slick leather pants, and a black leather jacket with a golden heart on it. She clearly got a new one to replace the one that Blake was wearing. They all just sat on their bikes in a triangle formation staring daggers into the White Fang. 

“Look what the cat dragged in boys”. Adam stated proudly with a grin. He was trying to look cool in front of everyone.

The cat joke earned him an eye roll from Blake though. 

_It’s like he doesn’t even know I exist._

“Not much of a bike you got there, huh? You can paint it up all you want, but it could never touch my ride. It’s bigger, it’s faster, and it's probably more expensive”. He said proudly as he showed off his prized motorcycle. 

“Well you know what they say, the bigger the bike the smaller the-“

“Shut it Xiao Long”! 

At this point, Blake had her hand covering her mouth, trying everything she could to not laugh, but she was failing miserably, while Yang just smirked, not at all intimidated by him. 

“Oh, come on Adam, don’t be so such a square”. Yang pulled out a comb and began brushing her hair. A somewhat ridiculous sight, considering how small it was compared to her unruly main. “Unlike you, I like to have a little fun”. 

“Well I’m glad that we're nothing alike, you're a poser, a disgrace to that vehicle you drive”. 

“Hey, don’t say that”. Yang bent down and began rubbing her bike, somewhat motherly. “Bumblebee never did anything to you, why do you have to be so mean”. She finished her statement by sticking her tongue out at him. 

_Adam, get her angry again. Maybe she’ll stick her tongue back out._

She quickly snapped back to reality after Illia pinched her arm. Blake didn’t know if she should be thanking her, or pinching her back. 

“If anyone’s a poser, it’s you Adam”. Yang said with a smirk, and absolutely no fear whatsoever. “You’re not exactly a big, scary, biker. I would expect someone with your clown hair to be the mascot for a burger joint”. 

_Gods, what a badass._

Yang then grabbed what looked like a lollipop from her pocket, and put it in her mouth.

_What a dork._

“Say something like that again, and I’ll key your bike”!

“Key my baby, not a chance”. She gasped. “She’s a treasure, and she's been with me for years”.

She then stood up, and looked back over in their direction. 

“Hmm, speaking of treasures”, Yang started. She looked to the right of Adam and directly at Blake. From there, she removed her aviators, and Blake saw the lilac eyes that had remained with her for almost a year. Yang slid the aviators up onto her forehead where they rested. “Heya Blakey, ya miss me”?

“I-“

“She doesn’t have to respond to that”. Adam had his arm around her waist so quickly, Blake swears she’s never seen him move that fast.

“Well, I missed her”, Yang added while wiggling her eyebrows and smiling. She then plucked the lolly from her mouth. “Ya know, if you like lollipops Blakey, then we could always share”, she added with a wink.

Blake's face started to heat up, this damn woman is going to end her. Why did she have to be so perfect.

“You stay away from my girl, Xiao Long”! That quickly ended Blake’s train of thought

“Ahhh, you’re no fun Adam”. Yang gave a small grin, and turned back to the rest of her posse, earning some laughs from a group that really looked like they were enjoying themselves. 

“Blake is one hell of a woman Adam, and you have no right to claim her. She should be able to make her own decisions”.

Was she? Did she? Adam made it perfectly clear that this was the best life for her, and how could she argue with him. Number one: her people had always been looked down upon as scum. But number two: if she ever tried to make her own decisions, she was sure that Adam would not hesitate to strike her. He's done it before, and he’d do it again. 

“Blake is where she belongs, we ride together because she’s where she wants to be. We’ve been together since we were little, every adventure we go on, Blake has always been there”.

Blake did enjoy travelling throughout Remnant, but what she didn’t enjoy was having to be quiet, be reserved, just sit back and obey. She wished she had her own voice, be able to talk with everyone like she does with Illia. Then she could tell Adam what was on her mind, and tell Yang how she really felt.

With that, Yang was staring at Blake, with a look of admiration and love. This resulted in Adam keeping a firm grip on Blake, not caring if he reached the level of downright painful. That was something Blake was all too familiar with.

Yang then took her aviators off of her forehead, and put them back on properly, making Blake already miss the soft lilac that showed so much care.

“Ya know Adam, I can respect having to look out for each other. It’s been me and Rubes for quite some time, but we're equals. Ruby can say and do as she wishes, and I’ll support her”.

The little red haired girl smiled brightly at this.

“Aww, thanks sis”. Ruby spoke up. Yang gave her a thumbs up, and returned her attention to Adam and Blake.

“We’re just here to grab some food, and then we’re heading in to Vale for the rally. People from all over Remnant will be here. From Kuroyuri to Argus, Patch to Vacuo”. 

“My people”! The monkey Faunus spoke out, causing the entire group to laugh. 

“We were just leaving, weren’t we guys”? Adam, of course looked directly at Fennec, Corsac, and Uma. His right hands nodded quickly, leaving no room for discussion.

“See you around Adam”. Yang then lowered her glasses about half way, showing her eyes, and turning her attention towards Blake. “And I’ll definitely be seeing you later, Blakey”.

“I-“.

That was all she got out, as Adam had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his bike so hard, it might as well have ripped her arm off. At the risk of getting hit, she put her other hand up, giving a small wave to Yang, before being lifted onto Adam’s bike. The engine started, and they were on the road again. Blake looked back one last time, to see Yang waving at her as well. With any luck, she would get to see her again in a couple of days.


	2. Summer Lovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby totally supported her big sis and wanted her to be happy, but now the tables are about to turn, as Ruby will meet the Ice Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter went pretty well, so thanks for your support. I'm hoping to update with a new chapter every couple of days. This story will be filled with references to famous movies, and biker terminology, as I'd like it to be as realistic as possible. With that being said, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

"That no good dirt bag had no right to say that to you. You want I should have messed him up for ya?" 

"Cut the crap Neptune, and put the knife down." With that, Neptune put the knife away, and replaced it with a toothpick. 

"Did you see the ape hangers on his chopper? I think someone’s trying to overcompensate for something."

"Nora, knock it off. Yang isn’t in the mood." Ren stated. "And that jokes only funny when Adam's around." 

"You okay sis?" Ruby asked with a hint of nervousness. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yang then turned her attention to her 6 other friends. "I’m fine guys, I don’t care what Adam says to me. It’s when he tries to claim ownership over that cute little kitten. Not letting her talk, making up her decisions, did you see him pick her up and put her on his bike like, who does that? Gods, if she was my fly girl, I’d treat her with respect."

"That guy really needs to open his eyes, the world’s not a dangerous place to Faunus anymore." Sun commented with an arm around Velvet, something that would probably get a normal person a well-placed knee in the balls from Coco, but Sun wasn’t dangerous.

"Umm, Yang? Sorry to interrupt, but we should get going if we want to make it to Vale before the sun goes down." What she said was true, as it was getting pretty late. But in reality, Velvet was usually reserved, not liking a lot of physical contact, so sensing her stress that was no doubt the result of Sun, Yang caught the hint. 

"Okay, thanks Velvet." She gave a reassuring nod to the Aussie. "Let’s head out." 

************************************************************************************************* 

"The prettiest, and most talented girl in school, and for some reason she associates with losers. Honestly Weiss, I don’t know why you choose to spend time with those rogue monkeys." 

Just finishing up at Sanctum Academy, Weiss’ older sister decided to pick her up in the Schnee Family's Blue 1965 Cadillac Eldorado. A vehicle that said: we have money, and we're damn sure gonna show it!

"They’re nothing like that Winter. Neo and Emerald are really nice, you just have to get to know them. Maybe I could invite them ov-"

"Don’t be ridiculous Weiss, father would never allow it." Winter then looked over at her younger sister and sighed. "I’m just worried for you Weiss, you have so much potential, don’t waste it."

"Of course dear sister, I will do my best."

"Good, now I need to stop and pick up a Battenberg to go with dinner." Winter said as she pulled into a small, plaza. "I shouldn’t be too long."

"Hmm, I’m gonna go have a look at that store over there Winter."

"Very well then. I’ll be out soon."

************************************************************************************************** 

They made it back on the road fairly quickly, as they were hoping to arrive in Vale and stop at a hotel for the night. The biker rally was unfortunately located on the other side of the city, so a hotel was a safer bet for their current location. Also, they didn’t want to camp out tonight, they had the rest of the week to enjoy that. They had driven for about 15 minutes and were at a stoplight when…

"Hey Yang, can we pull off up ahead? I gotta piss like a race horse."

"Coco you sweet, sweet cherub, how did Velves get so lucky?" She then turned to the rabbit Faunus who just shrugged her shoulders at that question.

"Sure, why not. We can stop in that plaza up ahead."

They all pulled in and each went their separate ways, going to the bathroom, to get something to eat, or just stretch their legs. Yang and Ruby deciding on the latter, staying outside and guarding their bikes.

"All I’m saying is, if Blake is special to you, you should say something. Tell her to come with us."

"I can’t Ruby, and that’s not up to me. Blake's her own person, she should be allowed to make her own decisions and be where she wants to be. Yeah, of course I like her, but if she wanted to leave Adam, then that’s her choice. And if she wanted to come with us, well that’s her choice too."

Ruby smiled at this. "I’m glad you’re nothing like Adam." She quickly changed her demeanour as she thought back to that poser. "Gods, that Property badge he wears makes me sick. I don’t care who you are, that just isn’t right."

"Tell me about it. Every time I see it, I just want to punch him right in the face. I would love nothing more then to….Rubes? You listening?"

Ruby was distracted by something at the end of the plaza. Or should I say, someone? Standing in front of the dress shop was what she believed to be an angel. Flowing white hair that fell down her back, which accentuated her white petticoat and skirt combo. She was stunning, and Ruby was lost but didn’t need a search team, not right now. Right now, she wanted to know more about her.

"Rubes, you okay?" Yang asked.

Before she knew it, her feet had a mind of their own. She was walking up to this white-haired angel like she was possessed. Maybe she was, and maybe this angel could cleanse her soul.

"Hmm, that one looks good. Maybe I could wear it to Flynt’s show on Saturday night. I-" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed the reflection of another girl behind her. Looking down at the girl, she noticed short red hair, a denim jacket over top a red hoodie, ripped off denim shorts, and black leggings. Definitely not Weiss' choice, but somehow appealing for this little rebel.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly, and somewhat nervous. 

"Oh, um, yeah! My names Ruby and actually I was wondering if you needed any help? Your just standing out here alone."

"Charmed. I’m Weiss, and If you must know, I’m waiting on my sister. She went inside the bakery to pick up a Battenberg to go with dinner, and now I’m just waiting for her to come out."

"Oh, cool. Well, if you’re bored, do you want to go for a ride?"

"A ride?" Weiss asked. Clearly unaware of what she meant.

Ruby motioned her hand towards her bike, Crescent Rose. Slightly smaller then the rest of her gang's bikes, with red and black highlighting the body. Just like Bumblebee, Crescent Rose was a gift from their uncle. 

Weiss looked stunned. A motorcycle? Weiss has always been riding in luxurious vehicles that flaunted the Schnee’s money. So a motorcycle….she didn’t know how to respond, as she wanted to make her family proud, but for some odd reason, she was drawn to this little red-haired girl. But it wasn’t her red hair that Weiss was focused on. It was her silver eyes. It shined brightly, and was filled with hope. At that moment, Weiss realized she needed to respond, they had been standing in silence for almost 30 seconds.

"Oh, um thank you?" She said hesitantly, almost sounding like a question. 

"Ohmygoshsorry!!" Ruby blurted out. "That came across a little too forward didn't it?"

Weiss giggled at the display, clearly amused. "Just a little bit. I’m not really used to riding such vehicles. It doesn’t really look too safe. If I got on, you’d protect me right?" Weiss said in an almost flirtatious manner. 

Ruby started blushing a colour that was as dark as her beloved Crescent Rose. 

"Ohwellyouknowit’syoukno-" 

"WEISS!!"

They both looked over at a taller woman, with short white hair, and an even shorter temper. 

"That’s my sis-"

"Get in the car this instant!" Winter demanded as she quickly made her way over to the younger pair. "Honestly Weiss, we just had this discussion 20 minutes ago."

"Right, umm. Goodbye Ruby, it was lovely to make your acquaintance."

"Yeah, uh. Me too?" Ruby said as almost a question. She was unfamiliar with social etiquette, preferring to be socially awkward. She waved to Weiss as she got in the car, and Weiss was in the middle of returning it before her hand got swatted by Winter. 

Ruby was left standing still, and completely stunned by those events. 

"Wow, what a girl." Ruby said dreamily.

"Someone’s in love, someone's in love, Ruby and……mystery girl sitting in a tree!" Yang sang and danced around. Clearly Ruby was unaware that Yang had approached from behind. 

"Shut up Yang. I made a complete fool of myself, I’ve just never seen a girl that pretty before."

"Hey, I’m just teasing sis." Yang put an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "You were great, I would even say you were the bee's knees."

"No, I wasn’t the bee's knees. I was nothing close to the bee's knees." Ruby let out a sigh. "Gods, what I wouldn’t do to have a swell girl like that." 

"Don’t worry about it sis, we can always stop at her place while we're here. I mean we have all week, so where does she live?"

Ruby's eyes widened with realization.

"Oh crap!"


	3. Those Magic Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ruby, she would do anything, and go anywhere for the beautiful Weiss Schnee, and to be able to talk with her again. As for Blake, the constant memories of Summer's past continue to fill her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your support. Everyone's been really nice, and have given awesome comments! I'm kind of excited about these next couple of chapters, and I had a lot of fun writing them. Anyway, as I've mentioned before, leave any comments or suggestions, and hope you enjoy!

"She has a nice car, and nice clothes. I don’t know, isn’t that enough to go off of?”

“Maybe, how many rich families live in Vale?” Yang responded to her sisters antics. 

“A lot.” Coco chimed in. “They have one of the best job rates, higher then average salaries, great school boards, the housing market is cheap, you get a real looker for the money you pa-” 

“Thank you Coco, always knowing the right thing to say.” Yang stated, clearly aggravated by the situation.

“Ahh!! This is hopeless.” Ruby eventually sat down on the ground while her friends just stared on. They were in the middle of eating dinner (if you’d call candy bars and soda dinner) and were still in the parking area. 

“Maybe we could ask around?” Nora suggested. Ren just nodded, even though him and Sun were in the middle of reading a magazine, he always made sure to agree with his girlfriend.

“Wow Ruby, I’ve never seen you act like this. She must be special.” Velvet inquired.

“You have no idea! I would just love to take her on my bike. Maybe go to the malt shop for a soda or a float.” Ruby sighed, feeling defeated. “Now I’m never gonna see Weiss again.”

“Weiss?” Ren asked. “As in Weiss Schnee?”

“Yeah, haven't you been paying attention?”

“White hair? Pale skin? Money to burn?” Sun added. 

“How good is that magazine you’re reading?” Yang asked, 

Ren flipped the magazine over to reveal a picture of Weiss, standing beside her sister, and an older looking man who Ruby assumed was her father.

“That’s her!!” 

“The Schnee family mansion is mentioned several times in here. They even talk about where it’s located.” Ren stated.

“Hmm, I guess when you have that much money, you’re not afraid to show it off.” Neptune stated. 

“Its our lucky day. So, where is it?” Yang asked.

Ren tossed the magazine over to Yang, giving the sisters time to scan through the article. 

“I have to go see her again Yang. Please?” Ruby was giving Yang her best “hurt puppy look", which never failed in getting something from her older sister.

“Okay Rubes, you win.” She then ruffled her sister’s hair. “Take this magazine with you, it should help.”

“Great, thanks.” Ruby then put her helmet on, and went over to her bike. “I know where the hotel is, I’ll be back later tonight.”

“Okay, we're heading to the drive-in to catch a movie, see ya later sis.”

With that, Ruby sped off towards the Schnee Family mansion, with the hopes of seeing that snow angel one more time.

****************************************************************************************************

_It had been the perfect end, to a perfect day, to a perfect week. Adam had gotten drunk again, so Blake snuck away to spend time with the woman who was willing to literally give the coat off her back. It was absolute bliss: they walked up and down the coastline, built a sandcastle (which Yang accidently stepped on), played in the water, and were now watching the sunset. They were sitting right next to each other, Blake leaning against Yang’s shoulder. It was all just perfect, and exactly what Blake needed especially considering tomorrow she’d return to reality._

_“I'm going back to Menagerie with Adam tomorrow, and I won't see you again.”_

_“Don't talk that way, Blakey.”_

_“But it's true. I've had the best week of my life. Now I have to go away. It isn't fair.” Blake looked down at the ground, ears flat against her head, she was clearly upset._

_Yang decided to lighten the mood, but her idea of lighting the mood was grabbing Blake around the waist and rolling around in the sand._

_“Yang stop it, don't spoil the moment.” Blake said while laughing, making it hard to take her seriously, but she ended up stopping. Yang was now laying on top of Blake, staring into her golden eyes._

_“No Blakey, it's only making it better.” Yang replied as she moved her left hand up to cup Blake’s cheek. She carefully moved a strand of hair covering her cute face._

_“Yang, is this the end? Will I ever see you again?” Blake had the most adorable look on her face, Yang just wanted to capture Blake’s lips and kiss her until she felt better, but that was too much of a risk. There was no telling what that drunk jackass would do if he found out, so instead Yang circled her thumb reassuringly on her right cheek._

_“Of course you will Blakey. It’s not the end, it's only the beginning.”_

****************************************************************************************************

Blake suddenly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. There was booze scattered all over their camp site, with Adam, Uma, Fennec, and Corsac all out of it. Illia was still awake tending to the fire so Blake got out of her sleeping bag.

“What time is it?”

“Quarter past eight. Your little cat nap, turned into quite a few hours, huh Blake?”

Blake didn’t appreciate the choice of words, but ignored it, as she wasn’t in the mood. Instead, she would rather do something, anything, to get away from that horrible smell of cheap alcohol. 

“It’s not too late, maybe we could go find something fun to do.”

“That’s the spirit, Blake. You know, I think that the two of us need some fun!”

They turned their heads, hearing a couple of inaudible grunts coming from the boys. 

“What about-“

“Oh please, they’re totally done for the night. Trust me, we need this.” Illia then tossed her keys to Blake, as she just stared.

“What, you’ve had to play passenger this whole trip. It’s your turn to drive.”

Finally! It had been years since Blake was allowed to drive, Adam continually asserting his power, even over trivial manners, like who got to drive. Regardless of what they decided to do, this was gonna be a fun night. 

****************************************************************************************************

Weiss was in the middle of brushing her hair while sitting in front of her vanity. Father and Mother had gone out to the symphony and wouldn’t be back until later. This just left Winter, who was most likely in the study reading, her butler Kline, who was probably cleaning in the kitchen, and of course Weiss, who was sitting alone, left to her thoughts.

_“If you’re bored, I can give you a ride?”_

Weiss quickly snapped out of it, ever since she got back home (and Winter finished lecturing her), she had been constantly thinking about that girl, Ruby. 

Ruby Rose. Her name continually repeated in her head. Although their brief conversation was cut short, she couldn’t get her out of her thoughts.

Vrrrrrrroooommm! Vrrrrrroooooommm!

Weiss put her hands on her head and sighed.

Vrrrrrrroooommm! Vrrrrrroooooommm!

“Damn it, I can’t stop thinking about her. Now I’m starting to hear her motorcycle. What’s wrong with me?”

Vrrrrrrroooommm! Vrrrrrroooooommm!

Wait a minute, that wasn’t inside her head. It sounded real. Weiss got up from her vanity to look out the window. She was never more thankful for having a room on the ground floor then right now, as she saw a red motorcycle sitting in the driveway, and sitting on the bike was a smiling Ruby Rose.

Ruby got off the bike, and made her way over to the window.

“Ruby! H-how. How did you find me?”

Ruby flashed the magazine to Weiss and smiled.

“You know your family should probably keep stuff like this private, it’s just inviting troublemakers in.” Ruby stated with a smile.

“Right, and are you a troublemaker?” 

“Nope!” She said while popping the “P". “I’m your knight in shining armour. From what I remember, you never said no about going for a ride.” 

Weiss' eyes went wide upon realizing what Ruby was insinuating.

“Ruby, I can’t.” Weiss looked behind her at her bedroom door. “What if I get caught?”

“Well, then I’ll protect you.” Ruby said while handing over her red helmet. “Come on, we can be quick. Just down the road and back, what do ya say?” 

Weiss looked down at the helmet, and back up at Ruby. Her father would never allow her to do something like this, but she might never have this kind of chance. To experience freedom, even for just a few minutes, that would be amazing.

“I guess a few minutes wouldn’t hurt.” Weiss said. “But I have to be back by 9:00pm, it’s when my parents are supposed to be home.” 

“Perfect!” Ruby smiled brightly and offered her hand for Weiss to take. With Ruby's assistance, Weiss made it over the window sill, and walked hand-in-hand with Ruby over to her bike. “And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get you home safely.” 

For Weiss, this was absolutely exhilarating, and she was loving every minute of it. However, one thought came to her.

“Aren’t you worried about your head?” She asked while making sure to show the helmet. “What if you get hurt?” 

“Nonsense! I’m a great driver!” Ruby stated while getting onto Crescent Rose. “Besides, my sister is the one who drives like a maniac.” 

Weiss just rolled her eyes, but nothing was going to remove her smile. This red-haired girl showed up out of nowhere today, and before she knew it, she was getting on the back of her bike to actually experience what it was like to live. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist, and opted to ride side-saddle, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Ruby as she glanced back.

“Hold on tight Weiss!” Ruby yelled as the engine flared to life. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride!” 

_Oh gods, what have I gotten into?_


	4. Oh Blakey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ruby's enjoying her time with Weiss, Yang has an unexpected encounter at the drive-in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a setup for the next few chapters, so hopefully it's still pretty good. The title is a play on a song from a famous movie about a teenage romance during this time period. I also included my take on a few of the lyrics, so good luck finding them (even though it won't be that hard). I might even get the next chapter out later today, or early tomorrow morning, so watch for it. Also, for some reason the authors notes from chapter 1 are showing up at the bottom of some of the other chapters, and I'm not sure why, but I'm trying to fix it. Anyway thanks again for your support, and I hope you enjoy!

Weiss had never felt this type of excitement before. Flying through the streets, wind blowing through her hair. This is what her life was missing, true excitement that was brought to her in the form of this rambunctious little daredevil. She didn’t want this to stop, but she knew eventually it would. They pulled back up the driveway, arriving five minutes early, giving Weiss enough time to crawl back through her window, and Ruby enough time to leave.

“That….was the….most fun….ever!” Weiss was out of breath, smiling, and happier then she's ever been.

“Awesome, thanks for coming out with me.” Ruby parked Crescent Rose and turned her off. She then helped Weiss get off, and made their way back over to the window.

“Will I ever see you again?” Weiss asked while sitting on the window sill. 

“Hmm, are you doing anything tomorrow? I’m heading to the rally with my friends. You should come with me!”

“I can’t go during the middle of the day Ruby, I have school.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot.”

“But if you’d like, we can go somewhere after.” Weiss replied. “My parents are attending a charity event with the Ironwoods, so they’ll be gone most of the afternoon.”

“Great, the rally should be done around 2ish. So I can pick you up after that." Ruby explained. "We can go check out the fair that’s taking place. It’s a tradition they bring back every year!” 

“Sounds wonderful.” Weiss then gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek before climbing back through the window. 

“Goodnight, my knight in shining armour.” Weiss then closed the window, leaving a stunned Ruby standing there, slowly putting her hand up to her cheek.

A smile quickly formed on Ruby's face, as she made her way back over to her bike. She didn’t want Weiss' parents to see her. She started the engine, and made her exit. 

“Gee, really hope Yang’s night is going as good as mine.”

********************************************************************************************************

Turns out the group outing was now gonna be a party of one. Sun, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet opted to go to the arcade, while Nora and Ren wanted some.....alone time for themselves. While of course, Ruby had her own mission, this left Yang, who decided to stick with the drive-in. She didn’t mind going to see a movie on her own, in fact she kind of enjoyed it. It was a chance to get her mind off of everything that happened today. She had already parked Bumblebee in a good spot, and decided that no movie was complete without a big bucket of popcorn. With that, she went over to the concessions stand. 

While making her way over, she couldn't help but notice two cute little cat ears atop flowing raven locks. When said cat ears turned around, Yang was ambushed by the beauty that was Blake Belladonna. Blake, who was accompanied by Illia, made there way over to greet the blond bombshell.

“Yang?” Blake asked.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” Yang replied with a smirk.

Both Blake and Illia just rolled their eyes at the blond’s antics.

_What a dork._

“What are you doing here?" She asked "I thought you were with your gang.”

“Nope.” Yang replied while popping the “P". “They ditched me, so I decided to have some fun. What about you? I thought you’d be with tall, dark, and ugly?” 

Blake suppressed a laugh that was about to surface, while Illia decided to give them some space. 

“I’m gonna head to the washroom, I’ll see ya in a little bit Blake.” She then looked over at the other girl. “Nice to see you again, Yang.”

“Ditto, see ya Illia.” Yang then turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. “So Blakey, you look amazing, nice to see you could break away from Adam for a night.”

Blake blushed at the compliment and tried her best to look at Yang directly, a task that was incredibly difficult. 

“Thank you, Yang." She replied. "You look….oh who am I kidding, you always look great.”

“Ahh, thanks Blakey,” the blond girl replied with a smile. “Hey, why don’t we check out that new Spruce Willis flick, it’s starting in just a couple of minutes. What do ya say?”

“Well, I promised Illia that we could hang out tonight.” 

“Can I join you? All of my friends are either busy or horny, so I could use some company.”

Blake laughed at Yang's joke. She always knew how to make her smile.

“Sure, I’ll go talk to her. I'll be back in a sec.” Blake said as she went over towards Illia's bike, which is where she found her friend, standing there with a small grin on her face .

“Sooo? How's it going? Are you and Yang going steady?”

“No Illia.” Blake replied. “She actually wanted to kn-“ 

Blake paused mid sentence as her cat ears perked up. She could hear something strange considering the time of day. 

_What kind of bird is flying this late? This area doesn’t usually have owls or nighthawks, I mean besides bats, what in Remnant would be…..oh no._

“We have to leave Illia.” Blake stated, looking really nervous.

“What are you talking about, we just got here. Don’t you want to spend time wit-“

“They know we're here.” Blake said quickly.

“What how?” Illia started looking around concerned.

Blake whispered something in Illia’s ears so only she could hear her. 

“You’re right. I’ll get my bike started, you go tell her we're leaving.” She was afraid she'd say that. With that, Blake made her way back over to Yang.

“Hey, so how does Ill-“

“Yang, I have to leave.” 

“What, but why.” Yang looked on the verge of tears.

_Gods, this is too hard._

“I just have to go. I’m sorry Yang.”

“Come on Blakey, you can’t walk out of a drive-in. You could stay for just a little bit.”

“I can’t.” Blake closed the distance between them and gave her a quick hug. “You trust me, right?" 

“More than anything.” Yang replied while returning the hug.

“Then please, just for tonight, I need to head back to the campsite.” Blake broke away from the hug to look into Yang's eyes. 

“I'll see ya tomorrow, Yang.” And with that, Blake made her way back over to Illia. They got on her bike, and started it up. While leaving, Blake made sure to wave at Yang one more time. Yang walked back over to Bumblebee and sat down on it, she honestly felt like crying, she just didn’t know what she did wrong. Yang sighed, contemplating this whole situation, and just what that cute cat girl means to her. 

"Blakey, you know how much you mean to me, and you know it’s true," she started talking to herself. "But baby you gotta understand, that I’m helpless without you. Right now, I sit here all alone, and I wonder why, why you left, oh Blakey." 

Yang looked down, noticing tear drops had fallen onto the handlebars of Bumblebee. She wiped her eyes somewhat roughly, and decided she wasn't in the mood for a movie anymore. Instead she pulled out of her parking spot, and went towards the exit, with the goal of finding something else to do.

********************************************************************************************************

“I mean he is nocturnal by nature.” Blake pointed out about the bat Faunus. “Do you think he’s gonna tell Adam? There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way.” 

“I’m not sure. Remember, he saw you two hanging out last year, so who knows?" Illia replied. "Like you said, he doesn’t have a normal sleeping pattern. Maybe it was just coincidental that he was flying over the drive-in.” They were both looking over from a picnic table at the one sleeping bag that was unoccupied.

“But you’re certain he didn’t say anything?” Blake focusing on that part in particular.

“I don’t watch him 24/7 Blake. I’m just going off of what he told me: No Illia, I didn’t say anything to Adam. That was it.”

Blake looked down at the wooden table and sighed.

“I hope you’re right Illia. I just can’t let anything bad happen to Yang.” Blake said sadly. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone this important in my life. Every time I’m around her, she just brightens up my day, and she makes me happy. I can’t let Adam hurt her.”

“He won’t Blake, I promise.” Illia responded. "But Blake, if someone's really important to you, then you can't just leave them without an explanation. Tomorrow at the rally, if we run into Yang again, maybe you guys should talk about what's really going on." 

With that, Blake let out a sigh, but nodded her head. Agreeing that it would probably be best to talk with her tomorrow.

"Out of curiosity, Blake." Illia spoke up. "Why are you so worried anyway? Last year, you were able to have fun all the time, why is this year different?"

"I-"

Both girls looked over when they heard somebody coming. Uma was walking back into the campsite with a girl under his arm. She had spider web tattoos all over her body. 

“Lady's, this is Trifa. I met her while I was out.”

“Where did you go Uma?” Blake asked, frustrated that her night was ruined, and completely ignoring his new companion.

“I was just out for a walk. While I was out, I ran into this little lady. Anyway, I should be heading back to sleep.” Uma then made his way over to his sleeping bag with his new lady friend.

“Was he walking on air?” Blake said under her breath after Uma was out of earshot. Her night was ruined. Instead of spending it with her favourite blond, she had to come back to the White Fang campout, filled with broken beer bottles and the smell of burnt wood and cheap alcohol.

“Maybe we should try and get some sleep too, Blake.”

“Yeah, fat chance.”


	5. Your Chariot, My Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs will be heading to the rally today, where we get plenty of development, maybe some humour, some nice Bumbleby moments, and Adam being a slime ball.

"So once we got back, she gave me a kiss on the cheek!”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And we're hanging out again today! She's coming to the fair with us! You’ll get to meet her!”

“Uh-Huh.”

“And I’ve never seen someone look so good just standing still.” Ruby exclaimed excitedly. “Seriously, it’s like she could set a building on fire, and still look good doing it. I wonder if the perfect posture comes natural, or maybe someone ta…..you're not listening, are ya Yang?” 

“Uh-Huh.”

“What’s up with her?” Velvet asked to Coco. The four girls were sitting outside with their bikes, awaiting the arrival of the other four members. 

“She had a long night. She went out drinking, and got in after 1:00am. Something about Blake not wanting to spend time with her. It probably doesn't help matters that she has a bit of a riff with th-“ 

“She was there for like two minutes! We had so much fun last year, but now she's walking around on eggshells! Like seriously, last year we got to spend so much time together, but now....I can’t even explain it.” 

“There ya go, you’re all caught up.” Coco said with a smirk. “This is the short version of the story, when Yang got back last night, I was lucky enough to hear the full version.” 

“Shut it Adel, the last thing I need is your sass.” Yang stated firmly as she readjusted her aviators. She put them on as soon as she woke up, as she was still fighting a hangover from last night, and it was showing on her face. However, Coco looked amused by Yang's outburst, clearly not even phased by it. 

Yang sighed. “I’m sorry, I just don’t understand why this is so difficult. We had so much fun last year. I know Adam's a dick, and he could erupt at any minute, but this doesn't feel right. I mean, everything he says is stupid and wrong, Blake should be free to think for herself, and not get controlled. I can’t help but feel like if it wasn’t for him, maybe she could have stayed longer. I just don’t understand it.” 

“Love isn’t meant to be easy Yang.” Coco chimed in, risking a second scalding. “It took me forever to convince Velvet’s father to let me date her. It took months before he accepted our relationship. Eventually, he realized how happy we were, and I had his approval.”

“You would have dated Velvet even without his approval.” Ruby added.

“Well, yeah. But at least it isn’t as awkward when we go visit.”

“It’s still awkward sometimes.” Velvet said under her breath.

“Look the point is, that you can’t give up.” Coco then put her arm around Velvet. “We all know how special Blake is to you, just like Velvet is to me, so just keep fighting.”

“She's right, Yang.” Her little sister added. “And I'm gonna keep fighting for Weiss, because today's the day. Yep, today won’t be just any other day, cause I’ll get to see Weiss again today, and we get to hang out for hours together. ” Ruby then entered her dream like state as she thought about Weiss. “I can just picture it now. It will be like time has stopped, and there will be no morning st-“

Ruby then realized that the other three girls were all giving her questionable looks.

“I mean…ya know.” Ruby spat out. “I’m excited to see her again!” 

Yang smiled at her baby sister's antics, and ruffled her hair. This getting a pout from Ruby. 

“Thanks guys, I realize that I was being inconsiderate, so thanks for the pep talk .”

“Let’s go see if the others are ready yet.” Velvet said. 

********************************************************************************************************

The streets were lined up with motorcycles from all across Remnant. Word was that Ozpin, a retired professor at the local school, and his old lady, Salem, the owner at Grimm Garage, were managing this year's festivities. Blake and Illia decided to arrive early, that way they could grab a cup of tea, and hopefully meet up with Yang. If she had a chance, she could explain how she felt like they were being watched the night before.

“When did Adam say he was gonna get here?”

“He mentioned checking out some of the bikes going up for auction later.” Illia said. “He has no intention of buying anything, he just wants to drive by and show off his ride. After that, I’m not too sure.” 

“Great, just great.” Blake replied. “Looks like we’re riding without him again this year.” She sighed as she shook her head. “Last year, he got too drunk. The year before, we got into an argument and he refused to come. Gods, he infuriates me. I wish he was more like-“

“Yang?”

“Exactly, just like Yang!”

“No Blake, Yang's standing right over there.” Illia pointed to where The Bees were lined up. She didn’t look too hot, and considering Yang always looked hot, this was quite hard to look at. She was slouched over, hair a mess, and her leather jacket was undone and showing off her tank top. Usually she always took extra time to make sure she looked her best, so something must have been wrong. Blake did promise Illia that she would talk with Yang today, so now was probably as good a time as any. 

“Hey, Yang!” Blake waved at her, trying to get her attention. Once Yang noticed, she made her way over, leaving her gang with the bikes.

“Heya Blake, Illia. I hope I didn’t do anything to upset you last night.”

“No Yang, I…have you been drinking? I can smell it on your body.”

“I might have had a couple last night. Anyway, I’m sorry if said something wrong the other day. I hope everything’s cool between us?”

_You poor, sweet angel._

Of course Yang was blaming herself. Of course she was out drinking. After Blake ran off last night, why wouldn’t she? Whereas Adam always blamed Blake for everything, Yang never did, but at the same time, this was something she felt incredibly guilty for. Blake started to feel tears forming, so she quickly rubbed her eyes and looked away. They could talk about everything later, now wasn’t a good time. 

“Blakey, you okay?”

“Yeah of course.” She replied, hoping that she couldn’t pick up on any signs that she was hurting. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, usually when you’re ears are down like that, it means something's bothering you.”

_God damn it!_

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Blake said unconvincingly, as she reached to cover them up. “You know my ears are sensitive, I’m just trying keep the noise from the crowd out.” 

Yang blinked once, twice, but seemed to buy it, as she started to smile.

“I’ve always loved your ears, they’re so expressive, and so cute!”

That’s all the evidence Blake needed to know that Yang was feeling better. It might just be temporary, but if her ears made Yang happy, I guess that’s a win.

“Ya know, I’m not feeling too hot today Blake.” Illia chimed in, making it apparent that she had been watching this little interaction. “Why don’t you ride with Yang instead?”

“Pardon?”

“I’d be okay with it, if you guys are.” Yang asked.

Blake was at a lost for words. She knew Illia felt fine three minutes ago, a cup of tea was supposed to make you feel better, not worst.

“Can you give us a minute, Yang? I just want to make sure Illia’s okay?”

“Yeah, of course! Take your time.” Yang then turned her attention over to Illia. “Hope you feel better Illia. Drink plenty of whole milk, I’ve heard it helps.”

“Thanks Yang. You know, Blake told me how caring-“

“Okay, we'll just be over here.” 

They walked a behind a sound booth that was setup for Ozpin's opening remarks.

“She’s so nice.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And caring.”

“I know.” 

“And making sure I drink plenty of-“

“What are you doing, Illia? Blake.

“Look, it’s clear that you both like each other.” She responded. “Unfortunately, Yang isn’t gonna say anything as long as she thinks Adam’s in the picture. So maybe you need to make the first move?”

“But I already told you, that I can’t let her get hurt.” She responded. “And now I’m riding on her bike? If Adam finds out-"

“If Adam finds out, if Adam finds out, listen to yourself Blake. You’re free to make your own choices.” Illia reminded her friend. “Besides, he's not here right now, so just go for it.”

“But what if something bad happens?” 

“You listen to me young lady. You are a grown-ass adult, and you deserve happiness. Now here's what you’re gonna do: you’re gonna get on the back of her bike, ride with that hot blond babe, and you're gonna have a damn good time!”

Blake's eyes went wide as Illia turned around and started to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go get a snow cone. Have fun!”

Blake was at a lost for words. She really wanted to ride with Yang, but if Uma was at the drive-in last night, what would happen today. 

_He saw us last year, but didn’t say anything. Maybe he doesn’t care. Plus, Fennec and Corsac are probably gonna stick with Adam no matter where he is. And as for Adam…._

Blake looked back over at Yang, who had brought Bumblebee over with her during that time. She smiled brightly at her, which of course made Blake smile in return. She then padded the seat behind her.

"Shall we, Blakey?" 

_Oh, what the hell. It’s not like you haven't wanted this since last year._

********************************************************************************************************

After the conclusion of Ozpin's speech everyone lined up in the streets on their bikes. There had to have been at least 5000 people from all across Remnant convening in downtown Vale, it was quite the site. Yang, Blake, and the rest of The Bees were about middle of the pack, and talking amongst themselves. Yang also made sure to adjust her attire, after being told by Coco, Nora, and Neptune to fix her appearance. Yang made sure to introduce Blake to all of her friends, finding an immediate connection with Sun and Velvet. Sun, along with Neptune and Ren, had come over from the Cousins of Chaos. Whereas Velvet, was being picked on by a four punks behind a school. Luckily, Yang showed up to scare them off.

 _Definitely something Yang would do._

“I just wish Weiss could be here.” Ruby said sadly. “She would have loved this.”

“Not sure this is the kind of curriculum at Weiss' fancy, schmancy private school Ruby.” Nora said. “Just give her the details afterwards.” 

“Yeah, I guess so. Plus you guys will get to meet her, like actually talk to her!” Ruby said. “She's the nicest person I've ever met.”

“I thought I was the nicest person you’ve ever met?" Yang asked teasingly. 

“Hmm, maybe we could call it a tie?”

"We’ve known each other for like 16 years, and I’m in a tie with someone you’ve known for like 2 days?!"

“Uhh….kind of?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“If you keep up that tone, Yang, then Weiss might take sole ownership of that number 1 spot.” Blake added to the sisterly banter.

“Traitor! You’re supposed to be on my side Belladona.” Yang said as she looked over her shoulder. She then gave her a small grin. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Blakey.” 

Blake’s cheeks were dusted with a hint of pink. She never gets these types of compliments from Adam, that’s why their relationship was always hard to read.

 _Stop it! He's not here. Just enjoy yourself._

They continued riding throughout the city streets, occasionally waving at the people who were taking in the show. Lots of people probably took the day off from work or school to come and watch. For Blake, this felt right. Even with a crowd of thousands of people, she felt wanted, she felt secure, and she felt safe. This was probably the effects of the goofy blond who she was holding onto, the playful banter among friends, wasn’t this how life was supposed to be? Not having to look over your shoulder every 5 minutes, and being constantly controlled. Maybe one day if she was lucky, this could be her life.

******************************************************************************************************** 

After the ride-around, The Bees met up in front of the town hall. They told Ruby to meet them at the fairgrounds once she picks up Weiss. Yang asked Blake to join them, but Blake said she should go find Illia first, so Yang decided to tag along. Sure enough, they found her back at the starting area with her bike.

“Hey guys, did you have a good time?” 

“The best time.” Blake responded with a smile that hadn't left her face since she got on Bumblebee with Yang. She then mouthed a "thank you" to her friend. 

“Are you feeling any better, Illia?” 

“Actually, I am. Thanks Yang, maybe it was the whole milk you recommended.”

“Knew it! It always works.” She said with a grin.

Blake just shook her head, proud to see two of her favourite people getting along. 

“We were thinking of heading to the fairgrounds, play some games, go on rides, that kind of stuff.” Yang added. 

“Sounds fun, you go on ahead without me, Blake.” Illia replied. “We didn’t get much sleep last night, so I’m gonna grab a nap.”

“We'd love to have you join us, Illia. The Bees won't bite, not until you get to know us better." Yang said with a wink directed towards Blake. The cat Faunus just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'll consider it. Illia replied with a laugh. "Anyway, I'll see ya later Bl-"

“Hello Blake.” Came a male voice that Blake was all too familiar with.

_Oh no._

“Adam, wh-where have you been? You missed the ride through the city.”

“Me and the boys were taking care of a few things, nothing to worry about.” He then looked over at Yang, who was looking down at her feet, her long blond hair shielded her face, making it impossible to tell what she was thinking. “Anyway, we're heading to Junior's for a couple of drinks, I’ll meet you back at the camp, got it?”

_Is he….actually letting me off? No yelling? No violence? Wh-_

Before she could take that thought any further, Adam grabbed Blake fairly quickly, and gave her a kiss on the lips, something very unbecoming of who he was. Adam never showed any PDA's, making Blake think he was already drunk. It wasn’t much of a stretch, considering she could smell the alcohol on his breath. The only thing Blake did, was put both hands up in a surrendering gesture, and wait for it to end. The whole thing wasn’t anywhere near romantic, and just felt like it was being pushed onto her.

During this entire exchange, it appeared as though he wasn’t even paying attention to her, instead focusing on Yang. Was that his game? Make her jealous? To her credit, Yang didn’t budge. Her hands were in tight fists, and she continued to look down, but she was clearly strong enough to not be fooled. She was struggling though, as her left hand was slightly shaking, but unfortunately she didn’t have a choice. Blake and Yang’s relationship always sat between friendly and playful, to flirtatious and romantic, but if she tried something, she would be playing into Adam's hands. Not only that, but as a visitor in the city, she would risk getting arrested, and she couldn’t have that, so she bit her tongue, and waited for it to be over. 

Adam then gave Blake one more peck on the forehead, before finally leaving. 

“See ya later, Blake.” He said as he walked away. Whatever was going on, Blake and Illia could only hope they wouldn’t hear about it later. Blake turned her attention back to Yang, who's left hand was still shaking.

“Umm, Yang? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She responded coldly, as she looked up for the first time since Adam showed up. 

_Were her eyes, red? They’ve always been lilac, how could they be red?_

She must have realized something was wrong, as she began rubbing her eyes rather harshly, almost as though she was trying to remove any trace of the new colour. She then looked back at Blake, lilac returning to her big, round eyes. 

“Come on, the others are probably waiting for us.” She said now smiling, perhaps covering up what was bothering her. “See ya Illia.”

“Bye Yang.” Illia then looked over at Blake. “I guess…just go have fun?” I’ll see you later.”

“Y-yeah, okay.” All of the events that just transpired were still settling in, but damn it, Blake was just given a day to be with Yang. Even after that rather odd exchange with Adam, she wasn’t gonna let it ruin her day, and she definitely wasn't gonna let it ruin Yang's day either. So since Adam wasn’t gonna be around (it wasn’t like he ever enjoyed the fair), Blake decided to be bold, gently cupping Yang's hand that was shaking with her own, a gesture that was quickly noticed by the blond. She looked over at Blake with that big, goofy smile, and gave her hand a nice little squeeze in return. 

Blake was glad that Yang appeared to be feeling better. After the drive-in fiasco, and what just happened, she wanted a moment to share with Yang. At least this felt like a good start, so hopefully Adam can stay out of her head for a few hours. Hopefully. 

********************************************************************************************************

Ruby had taken off right after the rally to go pick up Weiss. She sped through the city streets until finally arriving at the Schnee Family mansion. Ruby pulled Crescent Rose up near the front gate, taking time to make sure their car wasn’t out front. Just as Weiss had mentioned yesterday, there was no sign of the car, so her parents must have been gone. Luckily they left it open, so Ruby drove up the driveway, then she could meet her dream girl. 

She parked Crescent Rose, and made her way over to the window, giving it a rhythmic tap to alert Weiss she was there.

Weiss opened the window, but instead of being greeted with a smile, Weiss looked rather worried. 

"Weiss, what’s wrong? Arent you happy to see me?" 

"Of course I am Ruby, but what happens if we get caught?" She explained. "Last night, we just went down the road, but this time we’re going to be in public. Everyone knows my family, we're in magazines and newspapers all across Remnant. So what happens if someone recognizes me?"

Ruby pondered Weiss' dilemma, until a thought came to her. 

"I’ll give you my hoodie!" Ruby suggested. "If you’re worried about being seen, you can leave the hood up."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Ruby smiled as she was willing to offer her favourite article of clothing. Her face then went bright red, once she realized what she had to do.

"Uhh, can you turn around for a sec? I just have to…" She moved her hands up and down, gesturing to her attire.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Weiss quickly turned the other way, which was probably a blessing, as her face was also a pinkish-red colour. 

Within a few seconds, the article of clothing was passed to Weiss through the window, which she gladly put on over her white dress. When she turned around, she saw that Ruby's jacket was now done up all the way. 

"Wow, that really suits you!" Ruby exclaimed. "The red and white go really well together."

"Thanks Ruby, I’ll make sure to get this back to you by the end of the day." 

Ruby then offered her hand to Weiss as she helped her from the window. They then made their way over to the bike, where Ruby gave her the helmet, and Weiss put the hood up over it. If they were riding in the streets, she might get caught, so it was better this way.

"Hold on tight Weiss." Ruby said as she started the engine. Weiss did exactly that, as they made their way back down the driveway, and headed towards the fairgrounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a long chapter to write, but it was also pretty fun, because there was a lot I wanted to include in it. I wanted to show some small, fun moments between the girls and show how they're developing. I also felt like it was necessary to show how much of an asshole Adam was (which isn't too difficult, considering he was an asshole in the show) because the story needs some conflict for the girls to overcome. If anything, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to get more out very soon!


	6. I Have a Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some emotional moments, as well as some feel good moments, all take place at Vale's annual Biker Rally festival & fair. Not as big as the last chapter, but I'm hoping that everyone still enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a few emotional moments, as well as a few feel good moments sprinkled in. Hoping that everyone enjoys it, as we'll be heading into the final act very soon. Thanks again for your continued support!

“I’m really excited for you to meet my sister, and all of my friends.” Ruby said as they made their way into the fair. 

It was spread out over 5,000 feet, and was considered one of the biggest events in Vale each year. Everywhere you looked, you could see vendors, games, rides, animals, and of course, vintage motorcycles that were up for sale, or to be admired.

“I don’t understand why you had to go to school today, Weiss. Everyone has today off. There were hundreds of kids lining the streets, it would have been nice if they let you guys out.”

“Ruby, my school doesn’t focus on stuff like this.” Weiss explained. “We’re more focused on literature, mathematics, science studies, and music.” 

“But at least you get to go to school. Me and my sister never got to go.”

“Really, what did you do?”

“We've always just been around motorcycles, even when we were little, it’s always been our life,” she said. “If it wasn’t for our family, we might not be riding across Remnant like we are today. It’s a little tricky to understand, so I’ll try to explain it: my parents were part of a team of riders called Team STRQ. But before I talk about my mom and dad, I should probably mention Yang's mom, Raven, who was dating my dad for a while.”

“So, you and Yang are half-sisters then?” Ruby nodded her head in response. “I guess that makes sense…I mean sorry, but you guys don’t really look alike.”

“Ah, it’s fine Weiss.” Ruby answered back. “We get it all the time, nothing to worry about. Anyway, after Yang was born, Raven left her and my dad to form a new gang called the Bandits.”

“Is your sister okay?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, Yang's tough, so I’m not worried.” Ruby said. “I know sometimes she wonders why she left, but I just remind her not to let it take over her life, and to keep moving forward.” 

“That’s a relief to hear.”

“Anyway, after that, my dad started dating my mom, a stunt rider named Summer, they were together for a few years, and Yang always tells me how great she was. She would always call Yang a Silly Sunny Dragon for her bad jokes and burning passion, and I was her Precious Jewel! But one day during a stunt show in Atlas, something went horribly wrong. It was a simple routine that she had done hundreds of times: take off up the ramp, jump over a dozen cars, and land on the other side of it. But unfortunately, she didn’t stick the landing, and this caused her to crash into the ground. She was rushed to the hospital, but was announced dead upon arrival.” 

“Oh my gods, Ruby I’m so sorry.” Weiss reached out a comforting hand to put on her shoulder.

“It’s fine, Weiss,” Ruby said. Clearly this was something she was already comfortable enough to be discussing with other people, but it still must have hurt. “Anyway, my mom’s death was really hard on my dad, so he ended up joining Raven and the Bandits, and my uncle decided to take care of us. He taught us how to ride, was there for us when we got hurt, and even gave us our first bikes!”

“Are you sure it doesn’t bother you?”

“It used to, but not anymore. I do miss my mom and dad a lot, but I bet they’d be happy we're carrying on their traditions. Plus, ever since Yang started The Bees, we’ve made so many new friends, they’ve really become like a second family to us.”

“Yeah…”Weiss said somewhat melancholic, with a sad expression on her face. 

_They all have so much fun, and they all love each other. They’re lucky to have each other._

“I think I see my sister's hair,” Ruby stated. “Kind of hard to miss, even from a distance. Let’s head over.”

Before they went any further, Weiss put her hand back on Ruby's shoulder. 

“Hey Ruby,” Weiss started. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Hmm, what for?”

“For sharing such a personal moment with me. I know it must have been hard on you and your sister, so, thank you for confiding in me.”

Ruby smiled in return. “You bet, Weiss.” Ruby then grabbed her hand. “Come on, I want you to meet my friends.”

********************************************************************************************************

“So Blakey, you having fun with us?” Yang asked while enjoying some ice cream.

“Absolutely, I don’t know why I was so worried.” She replied. They were waiting off to the side while the rest of the group was trying their luck at the balloon pop board. Hit three balloons in a row with three darts, win a prize. But nobody was having any luck.

After pleasantries were exchanged with Weiss, someone Blake actually had a lot in common with, the group had gone on the roller coaster, the merry-go-round, and tried some deep fried spider-roaches….well technically Ruby and Nora tried it, while everyone else was too grossed out, and opted for ice cream. 

“Well maybe we can split from the group for a bit, there’s actually another ride I want to go on.”

“You’re not trying to get me into the bumper cars, are you?”

“You got me Blake.” Yang replied with a grin. “My gods, you’ve cracked this case wide open.”

Blake started to giggle at Yang’s overdramatic theatrics. 

“Here, do you want to try some of this?" Offering the frozen treat. "It’s reeaally goooood!”

Blake suddenly having flashbacks to the lollipop fiasco, only this time nobody was gonna stop her. She took a small lick of Yang's Mint Chip Ice Cream enjoying the cool, soothing flavour.

“It’s really good, thank you.” Blake said. 

“No pr-“

“What is it?”

“He-he. S-sorry Blake.” Yang said while holding in a laugh. “You just….have a little something on your nose.”

Blake crossed her eyes, and saw a green glob sitting there.

“Here, I’ll get that for you," Yang said. She approached Blake, and instead of wiping it off with a napkin, she gently placed her hands on her shoulders, and slowly licked the ice cream off. It might have been the most overly flirtatious, overly sexual thing thing Yang had ever done, as she slowly backed away, keeping her focus on Blake’s golden eyes. 

Blake felt like her legs were about to give out, and her face was so warm it could probably melt the rest of the ice cream. This embodiment of beauty, with a heart of gold, was gonna make Blake do something she probably shouldn’t. Something she had wanted to do ever since last year, and has dreamt about for a very long time, but if she did, there’s no telling what Adam would do.

“Yang, I-I want to-“

“YAANNGG!!”

Yang looked over her shoulders at a frustrated Ruby, having a hard time with the dart board. 

“What is it sis?”

“Help!!”

“He-he. You got it, sis.” Yang turned back to Blake. “Uh, sorry. We can talk afterwards.”

Blake just stared at Yang, her brain wasn’t working at the moment, and someone really needed to call technical support.

“What’s up Rubes?”

“I keep losing money!” Ruby exclaimed. “I thought I had better aim, but I'm not doing so well.”

“Aww, don’t worry sis, I’ve got this for ya. Nora hold my ice cream.” 

_That was the biggest mistake Yang ever made._

The manager of the game, a man named Mr. Torchwick handed over the darts for Yang to begin. 

First throw: miss.

Second throw: miss. 

Third throw: miss. 

“Welp, I guess I don’t got this sis,” Yang said as she finished. Yang looked back to grab her snack, but unfortunately, she was too late. “Nora, where's my ice cream?”

“I….owe you a new cone.” Ren said, taking the responsibility for his girlfriend as he put his hand up to cover his face in embarrassment. 

“Hmm, could I try?” Came an unexpected voice.

“Weiss, you want to play this?” Sun asked.

“It doesn’t look that challenging.” 

“But we all lost. What makes you think you can do it?” Neptune added.

“All it takes is good hand-eye coordination.” She said with a determined look. "Five years on the fencing team, really makes it easier to focus on a target, so I doubt this will be as hard as you guys are making it."

“Okay Weiss, I’ll make you a deal.” Ruby spoke up. “If you win this, I’ll give you five lien. But if you lose, then you pay me five lien.” 

“I’ll take that wager.” Weiss agreed as she shook Ruby's hand.

She then approached the booth to grab her weapons. She took her time, closing one eye, and focusing the other on the board filled with balloons. 

First throw: hit.

Second throw: hit 

Third throw: hit

WE HAVE A WINNER!!

Weiss turned around with a proud look on her face, as she observed the rest of The Bees. The expressions were that of shock, aww, and bewilderment. Ruby was a combination of the three, as she had now lost even more money. 

“Alrighty then missy.” Mr Torchwick said. “Please, pick a prize.”

“Hmm, Ruby. Is there anything you like?” 

Ruby's look of shock slowly turned to that of delight. She was gonna get the prize she wanted after all. She pointed to a plush corgi hanging from the wall, which was retrieved by Mr. Torchwick.

“I’m gonna name you Zwei!” Ruby said excitedly. “Thank you so much Weiss!”

“After everything you’ve done for me, it’s the least I could do.”

“Those two dorks are too cute.” Yang said. “Come on Blakey, I want to go on one more ride.”

Blake's brain was still trying to function correctly, completely focused on the ice cream getting licked off her nose. It wasn’t until Yang grabbed Blake’s hand, that she snapped back to the real world.

“You ready to go?”

“O-okay.” Blake said. 

Maybe having some alone time could give them a chance to talk. 

********************************************************************************************************

They arrived at the Ferris wheel, hoping to catch the last ride of the day. They were in luck, as the manager, Mr. Port, was still accepting people. They handed him some lien and got situated in their seat. They were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, leaving no separation between them. Blake glanced over and looked at Yang, admiring the way the sun was shining off of her face. It made her look like an angel, glowing a heavenly light that would shine bright over the darkness of Blake’s life.

“Ferris wheels have always been my favourite.” Yang said, snapping her out of her stupor. “To be up in the clouds, and experience what it’s like to fly. Just imagine how awesome it would be to turn into a bird and be able to soar across Remnant…it’s incredible.”

“Yeah…”Blake said gingerly. She decided to turn her attention back to the view, and it was gorgeous. They could see well over lake that separated Vale from Hili City, and it was breathtaking. 

“I’m glad you came back this year, Blakey.” Yang said. “It just wouldn’t have been the same without you.” 

“I’m sure you would have survived, Yang.” Blake replied. “You have your gang with you.”

“I just wish you’d be with me.” Yang said under her breath.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“Hmm, nothing sorry.” Yang said, but it didn’t matter, as Blake heard exactly what she said with her extra appendages.

 _You heard what she said, just do it. Say something to her._

“Yang, I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it?” She asked.

_You can do this. You have to do this._

Blake turned back to see Yang, her lilac eyes were so beautiful, they looked like they were shining brightly. Her smile so sweet and innocent, it really expresseded her kindness. And her hair looked so bright and golden, it was like there was a halo above her.

Blake closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and another, and anot-

“Blakey, if there’s something wrong, just tell me, you can tell me anything.” Yang said trying to calm her down. “Or if you'd rather wait, you can tell me later.”

 _She's right, I’ll tell her later….But there still is something I should probably get off my chest._

“I do need to explain something to you though. The other night at the drive-in, the reason I left wasn’t because of you.” Blake began her explanation. “Remember that bat Faunus, Uma.”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“I think he might have been spying on us.” She answered.

“What makes you think that?”

“I could hear something...or someone flying overhead. It couldn’t have been a bird, anything nocturnal is uncommon for this area. And if I could hear it, it must have been pretty big.” 

“Are you sure that’s what it was?” Yang asked. “Some guy who's name is a hell of a score in Scrabble? I’m not afraid of him Blakey.” 

Blake nodded, understanding now, that she might have been reaching. 

“But it’s not just him,” she explained further. “Adam's been acting differently for a while now. After you met him last year, he began to change slowly. It was small things at first, but eventually as time went by, things just started to change in him. I can’t explain it, but when we were here last year, I saw him a lot more often, but this year, it’s like he's non-existent, and that really scares me.”

“Well, I’m not afraid of The Red Baron either, and you can toss in his pals the Wonder Twins as well.” 

Blake started to smile at Yang's funny nicknames.

“All of those guys hate me, don’t they?” Yang asked. “And, after seeing what they've put you through, I guess I hate them too. I hate that Adam and his circus troupe constantly belittle you, and how they don’t let you do anything, they don’t let you speak your mind…..I just hate them.”

Blake noticed the red in Yang's eyes again, and decided to act quickly. She placed a calming hand over Yang's which was sitting between them, and rubbed her thumb soothingly over her knuckles. 

“Look, we only have a couple more days together.” Yang shifted her hand upward, now holding Blake’s hand. This caused Blake to glance down. “And I’m not gonna live it in fear.”

Blake looked up, only to be greeted again by the beautiful lilac eyes that were back to normal, and made her feel like she could see Yang’s soul.

“So tomorrow, I want to know if we can go back to the beach?” She asked. “I’m sure Adam’s just gonna get drunk again, so please come with me to the beach?”

Blake took a moment to think about it. It was her favourite memory from last year, and she was right. Adam probably wasn’t gonna be around again tomorrow, so why not?

“Yes.” She replied. “Yes Yang, I would love to come to the beach with you.” Blake then squeezed her hand gently. “And even though my favourite memories from this rally were last year, I’m ready to make some new ones with you.” 

They both smiled brightly at each other as the wheel was just hitting the ground. They got out of their seats, and were greeted by the rest of The Bees.

“Come on guys. We should probably head to our campsites.” Yang said. She then glanced at Blake. “I’ll see ya tomorrow Blakey.” She then gave her a big hug, as she knew this was their parting for the day.

“Yeah, I should probably go find Illia. I bet she’ll want to know how today went. I’ll see you tomorrow, Yang.” Blake replied. “Goodnight everyone.”

They all waved goodbye, and went their own ways. The Bees were heading to their new sleeping arrangement at the campgrounds. Ruby was returning Weiss back home, and Blake was heading back to The White Fang’s campsite. No matter what happens when she gets back to the campsite, she knew she had tomorrow to look forward to.


	7. Tears on My Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This chapter might be slightly emotional, with a little bit of conflict involved. With that being said, I feel like for this story, there has to be a hurdle to overcome for our heros. I'm really sorry, I absolutely love these girls, and this was a hard one to write. I want them to have a happy ending, in the show, and in this universe as well, but like I said, sometimes you need a little conflict to hit ya in the feels. With that being the case, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'll meet you at the end.

“So you took her back, helped her through the window, and…”

“And nothing, Sun.” Ruby replied. 

Ruby, Sun (who just got back from a morning jog), Velvet (who was always up early) and Ren (who was making pancakes for everyone) were chatting about what Ruby did after leaving the fair.

“She's not like you, Sun.” Velvet interrupted. “She was just giving her a lift home, nothing else.”

“Well, I guess that’s true.” Sun replied. “But out of curiosity, are you guys….like…ya know, a thing?”

“I-I’m not sure.” She answered. Were they technically a thing? Were they together, together? I mean, they’ve had a lot of fun together, but did Weiss see her that way? Had they specified if they were together? And what was gonna happen in a couple of days when the rally was over, what then?

“Sometimes the old saying is true.” Ren spoke up from his makeshift kitchen area. “Opposites really do attract. Look at me and Nora, Coco and Velvet, and your sister and Blake. Maybe this is another one of those occasions.”

He then made his way over with the first stack of pancakes.

“Alright Sun, I hope you ran enough, because these ones are yours.”

“Pass the syrup.” While Sun was tending to his breakfast, Ruby got up from the picnic table.

“Ruby, where are you going?” Velvet asked.

“I’m gonna go see Weiss, I’ll catch up with you guys later.” 

“What about Yang, what should we tell her?” Ren asked.

“She has her date with Blake.” Ruby replied. “She'll be too busy for anything, but if she asks, just tell her I’ll be back after.”

********************************************************************************************************

Blake was able to break away from her campsite early this morning. When you didn’t even sleep in the same tent as your….whatever Adam was, it made it pretty easy. But from what Illia told her, Adam never showed up last night. He went out drinking, and never returned. Blake didn’t know how to feel about any of this. Should she be worried for him? Hardly, he's always been able to take care of himself. If last year's rally was a lesson, she's sure he'll continue to drink, and show up when they least expect it. As for now, she was gonna live it up, and have fun today. She was riding with Yang towards the beach, along the coastline. She had a firm grip on Yang’s abs, and was enjoying the sent of her hair. It was so pleasant, it was enough to make her fall asleep and not move an- 

“We're here!” Yang yelled.

This immediately pulled Blake from her trance. As much as she would have liked to stay on the bike a little bit longer, the point of today was the beach and enjoying it with her favourite blond. Yang parked Bumblebee, and helped Blake off from her seat to take in the scenery.

“Just look at that view, huh Blakey.”

“Yes, it’s lovely.” It really was. The sun was out, and there were no clouds in the sky. It was cool, but not too cool. Perfect for the activities they had planned. “Gods I missed this place. The beaches in Menagerie have always been nice, but too many people have become aware of them. It’s little gems like this place that I truly love.”

“Yeah, same here.” Yang agreed. “Come on, let’s get set up. Today’s gonna be the bees knees!”

They made there way down to a nice area that offered a perfect view of the water, but also was in walking distance to Bumblebee, just in case. They put a towel down, as well as a small basket that carried their lunch for later on during the day. As for now, they were gonna change into their swimsuits, and go check out the water. Something both girls had been dying to do. 

********************************************************************************************************

“You have your piano lesson tonight after your fencing class. After I’ve dropped you off, I’m going to Jinn's Juice Bar for a shake with my friends.” 

“Of course, dear sister.” Weiss said in response to Winter. Although her mind was more focused on how much fun she had yesterday. She was fortunate to get home before her parents or sister.

“Now Weiss, I really think you should give that boy, Mercury another chance.” Her father stated. “His family is in the prosthetics business, and they said they'd be willing to do business with the right people.” 

Weiss sighed, somewhat agitated by this discussion. Mercury was nice….in a way, but he wasn’t like Ruby. Nobody was like Ruby. Ruby had given her hoodie to Weiss, and now it was hanging up in her room. Hopefully tonight she could return it, having no time to do it yesterday.

“I’ll consider it father.” Weiss answered with a response that Jacques Schnee would approve of.

“Good, that’s what I want to hear.” He replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must check on tomorrow nights delivery at the plant, and see if it’s still arriving on time. You girls best get ready for school.” 

Vrrrrrrroooommm! Vrrrrrroooooommm!

“What in Remnant is that?” Her father asked. He got up to look out the window, he was quickly followed by Winter and Weiss. A girl in denim and red was driving up the driveway on a motorcycle. The girl stopped and took off her helmet that was adorned with a red rose. The girl flashed a smile towards Weiss, and waved to her.

“I-It’s Ruby!” Weiss cheered gleefully as she made her way towards the entrance, only to be beat by her father, who decided to block the door.

“Where do you think you’re going young lady?” Jacques asked as he prevented her from leaving. 

“Wherever she’ll take me!” Weiss responded with tears in her eyes.

“I forbid you to go anywhere near that hoodlum.”

“But daddy you can’t do that!”

“That’s it, go to your room!” Jacques yelled back.

Weiss ran down the hall with tears streaming down her face. 

“That hoodlum shouldn’t be on the streets!” Jacques said to Winter. “She needs to stay off the streets, go play in the park with the other kids, go to school, instead of being such a delinquent.” 

“Sir, do you wish for me to escort the young lady back down the driveway?” Klein had spoken up.

“No thank you, Klein.” Jacques responded. “I’ll handle this.”

Jacques then opened the door, to say a few words to Ruby. 

“Get off my property this instant, Ruby Ruffian! Or I’ll call the police!”

“Ruby!” Weiss yelled out from her window. 

"I’ll come back for ya!" Ruby exclaimed while pointing to Weiss. She put her helmet back on, and drove off. She wasn’t going to break her promise, but she couldn’t risk getting arrested either. 

_I’ll come back later tonight. I bet that bastard will go out again._

********************************************************************************************************

“Yang, you’re gonna get hurt!” Blake yelled up to the busty blond. She had climbed up on onto a rock ledge, saying she could do a “totally awesome backflip". Blake had originally laughed at the claim, causing Yang to believe that Blake doubted her. So Yang being….well Yang, went ahead with her wild idea.

“Are you watching? You’re watching, right Blakey?”

“Yang please, just come down.”

_Bad choice of words._

“Whatever you say!” She grinned wickedly at Blake’s plea. 

Yang threw her feet up over her head, flipping in mid-air, and splashing into the water below. She poked her head out, golden hair dripping wet, and a huge smile in her face.

“Told ya I could do it!”

Blake just shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was going way better then expected, they went out for a morning swim, they had built a sandcastle that wasn’t stepped on (glad that Yang learned her lesson), had their lunch of PB&J sandwiches with a couple of sodas, and then just sat on the beach towel and discussed how their years had been. It was impossible to believe they hadn’t seen each other in almost a year, but when you live on opposite sides of the world, it really makes it tough. I guess what they say is true: absence really does make the heart grow fonder. 

“I bet I can do it again!” Yang exclaimed. “I can do a better one!”

“Yang Xiao Long, you get your butt up here this instant!”

“Why? Am I getting a spanking?” Yang said flirtatiously. “I guess I've been misbehaving, huh?”

Blake went beet red, and started to stutter.

“Y-You listen up, if you don’t come back here this instant I-“

Vrrroooooommmmmmm! 

_Whose bike is that? I thought we had some privacy._

Blake glanced up, only to be horrified by what she saw. It was Adam. It was Adam, Uma, Fennec, Corsac, and Trifa. And they were heading right down towards them.

“YANG!! GET OUT OF THE WATER!! YANG!!”

She swam as quickly as she could, getting to shore and running up to meet Blake near the towel. They were both out if breath sprinting towards each other.

“B-Blake…what’s…hap-“

THUD!!

Yang was struck from behind, courtesy of Adam. With Yang on the ground, the four men started kicking, punching, and clawing at Yang while Trifa stood by and watched.

“ADAM STOP IT!!” Blake pleaded with tears in her eyes. “ADAM!!” Blake eventually grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him off. Only to be pushed to the ground.

“Do you think I like doing this?! Do you see what you’re making me do?! If you weren’t always thinking about yourself, this wouldn’t be happening!” He tossed Blake to the ground. “Trifa, keep her in place.” The spider girl quickly grabbed at Blake, and kept her grounded. “Hey, hands off her face. He said smugly. “I like em' pretty.” 

“As for you, Blondie.” He signalled for the three men to pick her up by the arms. “What do have to say for yourself? Huh?”

Yang looked down, not giving Adam the courtesy of looking him in the eyes.

“Well, what do ya have to say!” He demanded. “Stop stalling, and spit it out this instant!”

Yang looked up Adam and did exactly that, spitting right in his face. Adam wiped it off quickly, he then approached Yang and drove a knee into her face, blood started to pour out, making it obvious she had a broken nose. 

“I’ve tried to be the good guy, Blake. All I do is give, and give, and what do I get in return?! This…this betrayal!” He yelled angrily. “I let you in my gang, let you ride with me, hell, you get the honour of being my girl. Do you know how many others would want that privilege?!”

“Oh, shut up!!” Blake yelled back. “It’s not a privilege, none of that is!! All you do is make me feel small, make me feel like a possession, an item. That’s not what love is, Adam! Yang makes me feel special, she makes me feel important. If it rained, she would give me her jacket, but whenever you were around and it rained, or I was sick, or hurt, you would just tell me to toughen up and deal with it. You’ve never been around when I need you, but Yang always was. You’ve never been around when there's something important, but Yang is. Yang cares about me, and you don’t!”

“I've heard enough.” He stated calmly. “Last year, you were off on your little play-date, but it ends now.” 

_He knew this whole time? Uma told him?_

Blake turned her attention to the bat Faunus. 

“You told him?”

“No Blake, Uma told Fennec and Corsac, and they told me.” Adam explained smugly. “It didn't really matter, I already knew about your little summer love story.”

“If you knew for a year, why keep it a secret? Why not say something about it?” Blake asked as her brain was going through overdrive. 

_Adam knew this whole time? An entire year of being forced to listen to his opinions, being physically abused, and not being allowed to have my own voice. I wouldn't of had to deal with this, if I was with-_

Then it dawned on her.

“You just didn’t want me to have a reason to leave.” Blake figured it out. "If you had said something, I would have had a good enough reason to leave, and you wouldn’t have anyone to control! All this time that you knew...” Blake then glanced down at where Yang was laying. “All this time, I could have been with-“

“That’s enough!” He yelled at her. “You’ve had enough to say, I think it’s time that you be quiet.” With that, Trifa put her hand over Blake's mouth, preventing any further noise. 

Adam stared back at Yang with hatred written all over his face. She was still on the ground, holding her nose. He told his men to back off, as he lined her up and delivered a kick to her gut.

“As for you,” Adam turned his attention back to Blake. “You’re coming with me!” 

Blake had fear all over her face as she tried to squirm out of the spider girls grip, but It was so tight, it was like she was in a literal web. Adam then approached her, and grabbed her by the hair, pulling it harshly.

“If I have to drag you back with me to Menagerie, then I’ll-“ 

“Hey asshole!!” 

Adam turned around to see Yang, standing up with blood gushing out her nose and trickling down her lips. Her eyes were now a burning red that Blake only seen a couple of times before, and they were filled with so much anger, but also so much passion. 

“Leave her alone.” Yang said eerily calm. “This is your only warning.” 

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Yang cracked her knuckles, clearly ready for round 2. If she had to take on all of them to rescue Blake she would. But as she took her first step, her legs buckled, causing her to fall to her knee.

“Just stay down.” Adam responded. “If you were smart, you would just stay down.”

“Not a chance.” Yang responded, again, eerily calm. She then spit the blood from her mouth, and wiped her nose, not letting these five idiots intimidate her. 

_I have to be strong, for Blake._

She looked over at Blake, to see the mix of concern and terror on her face. 

_But I have to be smart too. Even if I could fight all of them, she’s still in danger. Maybe I can trick goat boy into a different battle field, one where Blake will be safe._

“Adam…I know….that you don’t have….the balls to fight me….one-on-one. All of you will just gang up on me….as soon as I have the upper hand. So…why don’t we settle this….in an arena where it’s just you and me. I challenge you….to a race….tomorrow night…If I win….Blake comes with me. If you win….she stays with you.”

“How dumb do you take me for? I don’t have to race you, and I can keep Blake. I have nothing to gain out of this.”

Yang needed to think of something else to gauge his interest, rather pissed off that the only way to get him to agree, was if he had something else to win. She looked around for ideas, anything that would help. There was sand, the rock face, a few deck chairs, and water, but she needed something. During that time, a bright light hit her in the face, causing her to squint her sore black eye. All it was, was the sun hitting off of Bumblebee’s body, causing a light to-

_That’s it….I know what I need to do._

“If you win….I’ll give you my bike. Deal?” She held her hand up, for him to confirm the agreement. 

Adam now had a sick smirk on his face, as he tossed Blake to the side, and slowly made his was over to Yang.

“When I win tomorrow, your precious bike is scrap metal. And I will make sure you never see Blake again.”

He put his hand out for the handshake, but instead of going through with it, he changed his mind at the last moment, and slapped her across the face.

“And as for you my darling.” He returned his attention back to Blake, picking her up by the neck. “I hope you like sand, because you can sleep here tonight.” He emphasized that by throwing her to the ground, making her fall face first into the sandcastle they had built earlier. 

As soon as they were gone, Blake got up and sprinted over to Yang. She dropped down to her knees, and cupped her face, looking at the beauty that resonated from her features. She had blood trickling down from her nose, and a black eye, but damn it, she was still the most beautiful woman Blake had ever seen. 

“Guess I’ll need my glasses tomorrow, huh Blakey.” She said trying again to lighten the mood.

Blake’s eyes were filled with tears. This wonderful human, this wonderful woman, was willing to risk her prized motorcycle, but more importantly, her own well-being, just for her? She couldn’t believe it.

“You stupid…stupid, stupid girl.” She said between choked sobs. “How….how could you….do something like that? How could you…do something like this? How?!” 

“I guess…we do stupid things…for the ones we love, huh.”

Blake’s eyes widened upon realization. All this time Blake was afraid Yang was going to get hurt, that she was gonna be responsible for Yang getting injured. But here she was, laying in the sand, nose bleeding, and admitting that she was fine with doing it. And doing it because...

_She….does love me?.....She said it….She really does love me?.....And I, I lov-_

Blake looked back down to see a toothy, bloody grin that Yang would wear with pride.

“Yang, I…I don’t know….what's gonna happen tomorrow. But…I need to do something. Something that I….should have done over a year ago. Something…that if I don’t do it now….I’ll never have another chance.” Blake said while crying profusely.

Blake cupped both of Yang's cheeks, and met her lips in a soft, delicate kiss. Yang's eyes widened as she now knew that even after all the time they were apart, and all the time Blake spent with Adam, she loved Yang just as much as she loved her. The blond beauty instantly moved her hands to Blake's back, as she pulled her down slightly, and returned the kissed. There may have been blood on their faces, tears in their eyes, and bruises on their bodies, but who cared. As long as they had each other, and were holding each other, that’s all that matters. They broke the kiss as soon as they ran out of breath, taking time to just stare in each other’s eyes, and see the soul of the person they knew they should have been with all along.

“I…I love you Yang.” Blake said with tears still running down her face. “I love you…so much.” 

Yang moved her body up slowly until she was sitting upright, and looking into the golden ambers of Blake Belladonna. She wrapped her arms around her, and embraced the cat Faunus in a soft, loving hug. She also had tears in her eyes, but she needed to say what had been on her mind for the past year as well. 

“I love you too, Blakey.” 

********************************************************************************************************

It was an absolutely miserable day. Weiss was grounded, and forced to stay home instead of going to school. They brought her meals during the day, and could only leave to use the washroom. She was a prisoner in her own house. Weiss had eventually stopped crying, but she never felt any better, as she continued to wonder: is Ruby okay?

“Oww, damn it!” Came a loud voice from outside her window.

_It can’t be?_

Weiss made her way over to the window, only to be surprised by what she saw. Standing in front of her window was Ruby Rose, holding a bouquet of the most beautiful white roses she had ever seen, while also sucking on her thumb. Ruby must have pricked herself on a thorn. Weiss quickly opened the window to greet her.

“Ruby, w-what are doing here?! What if you get caught?! W-where's your bike?” 

“Oh come on Weiss, I’m not that easy to get rid of.” Ruby said with a smug look. “Besides, if you think that old guy with a mustache was scary, well then….yeah I guess he was kind of scary to look at.” This elicited a light chuckle from Weiss, who was just relieved that Ruby was okay.

“Ruby, what were you thinking coming this morning? My parents-“

“I just wanted to spend some more time with you.” Ruby said. “Maybe we could have gone back to the fair. We could have played more games, and I would have won you that stuffed platypus.” 

“Yeah, but then you would end up losing more money.” Weiss said with a grin. By the way, I’ll take that five lien whenever you have it.” 

This caused both of them to laugh, although it was just a small bet, it was never about that. It was about being comfortable with each other, and spending time together. And that was something Ruby wanted.

_Goodnight, my knight in shining armour._

_Love isn’t meant to be easy._

_I’m gonna keep fighting for Weiss._

All of the thoughts, the memories were swirling through her head. Each one was a reminder of how she should take a chance on Weiss, the girl she met a couple of days ago. Maybe she needed to say what was on her mind. 

“Hey, umm…can I talk to you about something?” Ruby asked.

“About when you want to give me the five lien, or about being swindled by the ring toss guy.” Weiss replied jokingly. “Or maybe we-“

“Weiss, please just…..I was just….umm…..I’m in love with you.” Ruby finally admitted.

“What?” Weiss asked, shocked. 

“And, I want you to come away with me.” 

Weiss didn’t move a muscle, and was completely mesmerized. 

“I’m really sorry if that’s weird for you to hear, considering we’ve only known each other for like a couple of days…but I needed you to hear it.”

Weiss just stared at Ruby, still surprised by this new revelation.

“Probably…not the best timing, I understand that, but uh-“

“W-what…what am I supposed to do?” Weiss asked. 

“I just needed to tell you, Weiss….I just wanted to let you know….how much you mean to me.”

“Ruby, I….You have…no idea, how much pressure…I have on me.” Weiss replied, her voice cracking. “But you also have no idea…how much, I appreciate…what you’ve done for me…When I needed a friend-“

“Please don’t do that.” Ruby answered back, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Please don’t say that…I want to be more than friends.”

“I-I’m not sure…what I can do.” Weiss replied. “My family…my friends are all in Vale. I just…can I have….some time to think it over?”

“Sniff…you…want to think it over?” She repeated, at which Weiss nodded her head.

“Please Ruby,” Weiss answered. “It’s just…imagine if you…had to make a decision….like this? No time to think about it? It’s hard…so please…just give me a little time? Please?”

“How much time….do you need?” She asked as she looked at the ground.

Weiss thought about it for a moment, briefly turning on her foot to look back in the room, only to notice the beautiful white dress she picked out for Flynt Coal’s concert.

_That’s it._

“Ruby, please…I want you to be my guest…at Flynt Coal’s show on Saturday night.” She said. “Give me a couple of days…to think about it…please?” 

Ruby continued to look at the ground, taking in everything Weiss just said. She eventually let out a deep breath, and stared back at her, showing the red puffiness that was the result of the tears that were shed. 

“Goodbye Weiss.”

“Ruby, wait!” She yelled out. 

Weiss quickly turned around, grabbing Ruby's hoodie from the hook where it was hanging up, before quickly heading back to the window. But when she looked outside, Ruby was already gone.

_I never said no, why is she sad?_

All that was left behind were the roses Ruby brought, scattered all over the ground, and leaving a guilty Weiss holding the hoodie of the girl, who she knew deep down, she truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing. Like mentioned at the beginning: I love these girls, I want them to succeed, and I want them all to have a happy ending. But even a Disney movie isn't happy all the time. You do need obstacles to overcome, and I felt like we needed something extra to add more emotion. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was a tough one for me to do, and I hope to have the next one out very soon.


	8. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has made it back to the campsite, seeking comfort from her team. Meanwhile, Blake and Yang are preparing for what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was pretty emotional, so here's a bonus one for today. I hope that everyone will still continue to support this story, as we're almost done, and I'm looking to have it finished over the weekend, or early next week. So please, leave any comments or suggestions, as this has surpassed my expectations, and the support you've all given has been phenomenal.

Ruby returned to the campsite with nothing but tears, streaming down her face. Velvet and Sun were quick to offer support, and a shoulder to cry on. Others like Ren and Coco offered to make her something, or get something for her to make her feel better. Whereas Nora mentioned the option of breaking Weiss' legs, which was quickly denied.

“Just let it all out, Ruby. I'm sure it will be okay.” Velvet said while giving the girl a hug. 

“Sniff…she's…she’s never…gonna come with me,” Ruby blurted out. “She’s a rich, beautiful, popular girl. And I-I’m just….me.”

“Come on, Ruby.” Sun started. “We can figure this out. It can’t be that bad?”

“Well, it is!” She said while still crying. “My life…is such a drag!”

At this point, Ren decided to step in and try his hand at helping out. 

“Ruby, I realize that this is painful. And I know you need to let your emotions out to feel better, but your life is not a drag,” he said firmly. “I know she’s important to you, so I want to believe that everything your saying is in the heat of the moment. Regardless, she never said no to you, so for now, let’s be optimistic. You’ve shown her, so much fun, more fun then she's ever had. She would be lucky to have you, and on Saturday, if you go to that concert, you have the chance to make her realize it.” 

Everyone around them agreed with every word that he said. Ruby started to calm down a little bit, but was still emotional. With that, Neptune decided to input his own advice. 

“As someone who has been broken up with a couple of times, I know what it’s like,” he started. “But trust me Ruby, she didn’t break up with you. You can still make her happy, and you have all of us to help out.” 

“That was very poetic of you.” Coco said. 

“Just doing what I can,” he replied.

“And dude, you’ve been broken up with more then just a _couple_ of times,” Sun added.

“Anyways, you’re jumping the gun Ruby. Ren's right, she didn't say no to you.” 

“But…what if she does?”

“Then we'll all be there for you, and we'll have your back,” Neptune said. “And as part of having your back, we'll all go down to the malt shop for the biggest fudge sundae ever, and we’ll eat until we feel better!”

Ruby started to crack a small smile as she glanced around, still with a few tears in her eyes. And as she looked around, she saw the caring, and supportive looks on all her friends.

“Sniff…okay. T-thank you. All of you….thanks,” was all she was able to say.

“Maybe when Yang gets back, we can all go visit her,” Nora said. “I mean, there is strength in numbers.”

“Yeah….maybe.” Ruby added, before realization hit her. “Wait! Yang isn’t back yet?!” 

*********************************************************************************************************

“We need to get you to a hospital Yang! Your nose is broken, and there’s no telling how badly your injured.”

Yang just stared at Blake for a few seconds, before finally replying. 

“I’ll be fine, Blake.” Yang then grabbed her bandana. “And as for my nose.” She stuffed the item in her mouth, and bit down on it.

“Yang, what are you-“

Yang quickly jerked her nose back to the left, causing a painful grunt to escape her mouth.

This also caused Blake to cringe a little, but at the same time, she had never been more attracted to Yang her entire life. This badass had no fear, and wasn’t gonna back down from a challenge.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?” Blake asked.

“No, not a chance.” Yang replied. She then moved over to where Blake was standing, and cupped her cheeks. “If tonight, is my last night….the last night we have together…I at least want to watch the sunset with you, just like last year.” Yang then made her way over to the beach towel, and sat down. “And if I fall asleep with you in my arms, then it will be like every dream I’ve ever had since we first met.”

Blake went over to Yang, and sat right beside her, and as she had done before, leaned her head on Yang’s shoulder, resulting in Yang wrapping her arm around the cat Faunus' waist. 

“I’m so, so sorry for everything that happened, Blake.”

“Why are you apologizing?!” Blake was absolutely shocked. “You’re nose was broken, who knows what other injuries you might have. Why in Remnant would you apologize?!”

“Because….the one thing I didn’t want to happen….is now happening.” She explained. “I never wanted you to be an item, a possession, a prize. I wanted you to have freedom, to be able to make your own choices, and do as you please. Adam might be racing for you, but I’m racing for your freedom. I-“

Her last words didn’t escape her mouth, as Blake’s mouth was making it quite difficult. So, Yang kissed her back, with all of the passion and desire that she wanted to display for the woman she loved. Blake broke away, that way she could speak to the blond beauty.

“You are the most amazing, incredible, caring woman I’ve ever met.” Blake said while fighting back more tears. “If you gave me my freedom, it would the greatest gift I’ve ever received. But I want you to know, that if I had my freedom, there is no place I’d rather be then right by your side. You have shown me more kindness, and affection than anyone I’ve ever met, and I will gladly, and happily ride with you and your friends.”

Yang had a bright smile plastered on her face. She always hoped that one day Blake would be able to ride with her, and in 24 hours, her dream could become a reality. There was only one thing that stood in her way, and as the gods as her witness, she was willing to take every risk to win the race tomorrow, and kick Adam's pathetic, goat boy ass. 

********************************************************************************************************

_What time is it?_

Yang cracked her eyes open, waking up with the morning sunlight. 

“Hey guys, what ti-“

Yang looked around, only to remember exactly what happened from the night before.

_Right the beach….Blake!_

She then looked down, only to see a sleeping Blake, looking so adorable with her head resting on Yang's chest, arm around her waist, and lips opened slightly. Yang was tempted to give her a peck on the lips, but decided on giving her one between her cat ears, causing them to twitch from the touch, and slowly opening her eyes. 

“Hey, Blakey.”

“Hey, Yang.” Blake started to rub her eyes, as she got up and took in her surroundings. “How are you feeling today?”

“Sore,” she replied as she stood up. “But I’ll survive. I have to, if I want a chance to win this race.”

“Look I’m still sorry for ever-“ Blakes words fell short, as Yang put her index finger on her lips.

“That’s enough of that,” Yang explained. “I’m sorry, but we already went over this last night. I will happily, throw my body on the line for you.” 

Yang then moved her hand over to Blake’s cheek, and gave her a soft, sweet kiss that Blake happily returned. The kiss was brief, because as much as they would have loved to stay at the beach and make out all day, they knew that they had a few other things to take care of, so Yang moved away slowly, leaving Blake a little bit upset.

“He-heh, don’t worry about it Blakey,” Yang reassured her. “When I win tonight, there will be plenty more of that in your future.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” she replied. “Perhaps we should head back to your campsite. I’m sure your team is worried sick about you.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Yang replied. “Come on, Bumblebee’s still up there, let’s head back.”

*******************************************************************************************************

Once they got back, things were extremely hectic, to say the least. Blake and Yang filled everyone in on what happened the night before. Everybody asked Yang to go see a doctor, but of course, Yang wasn’t gonna do it. There was no telling how long she would be waiting in a hospital for, while that jackass would probably win the race by a forfeit. 

“Just let Ren look at your nose,” Ruby said frantically. “Or I could get you some bandages if you’d like.”

“Woah, easy there Rubes, I’m fine.” Yang replied. “If anything, I should be more concerned for you. Are you gonna be okay? Ya know, after the race, I’ll go talk to that…..that…”

_Icy cold heart. Long white hair. Life of entitlement…_

“I’ll talk to that…Ice Queen.” She said. 

“Yang, you don’t have to do that.” Ruby replied. “I’ll be fine. I mean, I spent most of last night crying, but I had everyone here to help me out.” Ruby then looked down sadly, clearly struggling with the façade. This itself, caused Yang to wrap her sister in a bone crushing hug, which Ruby happily returned.

“Thanks sis, I love you.”

“Love ya too, Rubes.”

“If I was there, I totally would have had your back Yang!” Nora exclaimed. 

“We all would have had her back,” Sun added. “We're a team, we help each other out.”

_A team. This is what Blake's life needed._

“I still say you should have challenged him to a knife fight underneath the overpass.” Neptune added. “Ya know: middle of the night, circle of bikes, metal cylinders on fire, you would have creamed him.” 

_A team…that might have some strange ideas. But at least they’re supportive._

“Listen.” Ren started. “Yang's smart. She’s not gonna risk another injury, at least doing it this way, nobody should get hurt. Besides, it would just be completely irresponsible to use a knife to settle a score.”

“I still feel like I should have been there for ya.” Ruby said sadly. “I’m so sorry sis.”

“Ruby, that’s enough of that.” Yang said. “Your night was rough enough last night, and you don’t deserve any blame.” She then turned her attention back to the rest of her gang. “None of you do. Adam's insane, and he would have done something like this eventually. So don’t blame yourselves for anything. As for right now, the only thing I need to focus on, is the race today.” 

Ruby then sprung up from where she was sitting, and gave her sister another hug.

“Love ya sis.” Ruby said with a small smile.

“Love you too, Rubes.” She replied. “And once this is all over, I guarantee, that I’ll do everything I can to make you feel better, okay?”

Ruby backed away from the hug with a somewhat sombre look on her face, but nonetheless, she nodded, and agreed with her big sister. Yang was right: she didn’t need any extra stress, so it was best to figure out one thing at a time.

“Group hug everyone!” Nora yelled.

“Yeah, everyone get in here.” Yang agreed. All seven other members of The Bees made their way over to where Yang was sitting, and gave her a big hug.

“Blakey, you’re not getting out of this that easily.” Yang said with a smile. “You get in here too.” 

Blake rolled her eyes, but did so happily, as she came over to join this group of friends in this loving embrace. Something, that if Yang won today, perhaps she could be able to enjoy more of.


	9. Ready to Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Yang and Adam to take their bitter rivalry to the street. How much more blood will be shed in the race for Blake Belladonna?

By the time The Bees had packed up there campsite, and headed towards the location of the race, it was late in the evening. While her team followed closely, Yang had Blake riding with her on Bumblebee. Something that if she won today, she was hoping to do for a very, very, long time. They arrived at the agreed upon location, the Old Factory District of Downtown Vale. Besides one or two businesses, there really wasn't anything operating in the area, and there shouldn't have been anyone around at this time of night. It was mostly just rundown buildings, with faded signs, empty parking lots, and cracks in the walls that made it look like something could collapse at any minute. Once they got closer, they were surprised to see a certain chameleon Faunus waiting for them. 

“Illia!!” Blake yelled. She hadn't seen her in over 24 hours, and before Bumblebee came to a complete stop, she jumped off of it to go meet her in a friendly embrace. “Please tell me you're okay?! Adam didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No Blake, I’m fine.” She replied. “Yesterday, after you left, they finally came back. I ended up hiding with my camouflage, and I heard them talk about how they knew about your relationship with Yang, and how they were gonna ambush you. As soon as I found out, I was able to sneak away. But since you didn’t tell me what beach you were going to, I couldn’t warn you beforehand. I’m really sorry that he hurt you guys.”

“Don’t worry, Illia.” Yang spoke up. “It's not your fault what happened. We’re just glad that you're safe, and were able to break away.” Yang then looked over towards her friends. “What time do we have?”

“10:15pm.” Velvet replied as she stared at her watch. 

“Alright, they’ll be here any minute.” Yang said, turning her attention over to Blake. She walked over to her, gently putting her hands around her waist. “I want you, to hide somewhere. Adam's not taking you without a damn fight.”

Blake's ears fell flat against her head, as she wanted to see how this was gonna turn out. 

“I’m not leaving you, and I won’t let him scare me.” She said as she moved her hands up to Yang’s shoulders. “I’ll be down near the finish line, and if he tries something, I’ll make a run for it. Okay?” 

"No, I can't let you get hurt," Yang said. "You saw what he did to me, Blakey. If he did that to me, then what's stopping him from targeting you?"

"He won't try anything," Blake answered confidently. "He's gonna be focused on the race, so he'll have no time to come after me." Blake then glanced around at all of Yang's friends. "Plus, he would never try anything with all of you here. He's too much of a coward to attempt something like that." 

Yang was still unsure. She didn’t want to risk Blake getting hurt again, but what she said made a lot of sense. So with that, she relented and decided at the end of the day, it was her decision.

“Okay Blake, but just promise to be safe,” Yang said with concern in her voice. It takes no time for Blake to nod reassuringly, hoping that the blond beauty will trust her judgement. A small smile forms on Yang's lips, meaning that she must have believed in Blake. But she wasn't gonna take any chances, and wasn't gonna let Adam take her without a fight.

Yang looked towards Illia. “Can you keep an eye on her, and keep her out of harms way?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Illia said. “I’ll keep her safe, Yang.”

“Good, and don’t worry, I’ve been in plenty of races, and I’ve had these guys with me every single time.” Yang said while gesturing towards her crew. She then focused back on Blake. “After I drive circles around goat boy, I’ll definitely be seeing ya later, Blakey.” 

She started to walk Bumblebee over to the starting line, only to be interrupted. 

“Yang, wait.” Blake called out to her.

“What’s up?”

Blake quickly closed the distance between her and Yang, and gave her a soft, delicate kiss. 

“That’s for good luck.” She replied bashfully. “Break a leg, my sunny little dragon.”

Yang just smiled and blushed at the nickname.

“There’s no way I can lose now!" Yang replied. Her voice was filled with so much confidence and determination, that it could make a believer out of the biggest group of skeptics. "I’ll see ya soon Blakey.” 

From there, Yang and The Bees walked over to the starting line, hoping to go over a strategy. As for Blake, she and Illia exited the area, and ran towards the finish line. The last thing they saw was Yang's flowing blond hair, as well as hearing one of them perk up with their own interpretation of what Blake had just said.

“There’s an idea! We could totally break his legs!”

*******************************************************************************************************

It was pitch black, as darkness had risen. The only light available was that of the moonlight, and the small streetlights that adorned the street. As soon as the White Fang arrived on the scene, both gangs looked at each other with pure hatred. It very well could have led to another physical altercation, with broken bones, and bloodied bodies. However, facing the reality of not having the numbers advantage on their opponents, the White Fang was relegated to back down, showing the cowardice they all had. Both Adam and Yang brought their bikes over to the starting line, and had Sun brief them on the rules. 

“Alright, here’s how this is gonna work,” Sun said. “It's a street race, so no rules except the following: this road ends about 3.5 miles away. First rider to get down there wins. We'll have members from each gang here at the starting line, and down by the finish. Other then that, this all comes down to skill, and who wants it more." He then briefly looked at both drivers. "Alright, that’s it. Good luck, and may the best driver win.”

“I plan to,” Adam replied with a hint of smugness.

As for Yang, she was absolutely focused and determined. She had too much on the line, and was never one to back down from a challenge. With that, she kick started Bumblebee, Adam started the ignition, and they both revved up their engines waiting for the signal.

“Hey, Xiao Long,” Adam said. “Don’t worry too much, I won’t beat you too bad, I already did that last night.”

_Don’t listen to him._

“And I’ll take good care of your bike.”

_Be cool man, be cool._

“And don’t worry about Blake,” he said. “I’ll give her the life, that you could never provide.”

Yang then looked up, and stared bullets into Adam. Her eyes were burning red with so much rage and anger, that no smart person would dare cross her path.

“Hey Adam,” Yang said calmly. “You better hope to the gods that you don’t make it to the finish. Because after I beat you, I will kick the ever-loving shit, out of your stupid, no good, poser, GOAT! BOY! ASS!!!” Yang finished, with every word getting louder and louder. She then turned her focus back on the road, and got ready to start. 

3!

2!

1!

GO!!

Vvvrrrrrrrrooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!!

Both drivers pulled away from the starting area at a break neck speed. They were both jockeying for an early lead, but neither one was backing down. If this was gonna be the theme for the race, they were in for a rough night. 

They had just driven past the first mile.

They continued to blitz through the streets of Vale, not wanting to lose any ground in their current locations. Adam eventually decided to take it to a new low, ramming into Yang and Bumblebee.

“What the hell are you doing?!!” Yang yelled over the engines.

“I will not lose this race, and be embarrassed by you!” He replied.

They had just passed the second mile.

“Are you crazy, this is about more than embarrassment! It’s about someone’s life!”

“Maybe to you, but I refuse to look bad in front of my gang! He yelled. “And Blake will be mine!”

“Take a hint you idiot, she wants nothing to do with you! And I need to win, not for me, but for her!!”

Both drivers were neck-in-neck, but Adam went into his box of tricks, and pulled out a knife, hoping to get an advantage. 

“YANG, LOOK OUT!!” Ruby called out, being able to see the silver of the blade.

“Say goodbye blondie!” Adam yelled. 

As Adam went to stab her with it, he was caught off guard, as Yang was faster, and was able to catch it in her right hand.

“What makes you think you can beat me?!” Adam asked.

“Simple!!” She replied. “I’m a bee, bitch!!”

Yang pulled the knife away from him, causing him to lose balance and get distracted. As for Yang, she threw the knife away instantly, the pain was unbearable, and resulted in her finishing one-handed. Before they could get to the finish, their vision was obscured by a delivery vehicle, that was driving through the intersection. Yang was quick, as she was able to pull off a baseball slide while on Bumblebee, and making it under the truck. Adam, still trying to regain his balance, wasn't so lucky, as he didn’t have a chance to evade it. He was heading right towards the containment unit that was being towed. And for the first time ever, a look of fear adorned his face, as the last thing he saw was the truck’s company name: SDC.

KABOOM!! BLAM!! BLAM!! KABOOM!! 

There was a massive explosion behind Yang as she continued towards the finish line. Her hair left a bright, golden streak that made it look like a pyrotechnics show. With Adam no longer in sight, and no more distractions, Yang was able to drive across the line, and was ultimately declared the winner.

“Youdiditsis!” Ruby squealed with delight. She rushed over to her big sis, followed by the rest of The Bees, as congratulations were in order. Ruby jumped up to give Yang a big hug. 

Yang stopped Bumblebee, and embraced her little sister and friends in hugs and high fives…well, as good as you can do with one good hand. 

“Thanks guys,” she responded. “I-Hey! Watch the hand guys, it’s a little scratched up.”

“Oh my gods!! What happened?!” Nora asked.

“Long story short: Adam happened, or at least he tried to.” Yang replied. "He didn't care how low he had to go to win, and in the end, it cost him."

She then turned her attention to Blake. They quickly closed the distance between each other, as they were finally able to embrace in a long, and well overdue, passionate kiss. As they held each other tight, and kissed each other, they knew at that point that they were finally free to be together, and they were gonna enjoy every minute of it.

“Y-you, you’ve given me my life back,” Blake said after breaking from the kiss for air and fighting back more tears. “Thank you.”

Yang gave her one more quick peck on the lips, as she held her dream girl close. 

She eventually realized they weren’t alone, as she turned her attention to the remaining members of the White Fang. 

“You guys had better get out of here. Adam's gone, so there’s nothing left for you." She said sternly. "Please, leave us alone.” 

Each member looked at Yang and The Bees, before turning their attention to the debris, before turning their attention back to Yang. Uma gave a small nod, but didn’t say anything. They walked back towards their bikes, and drove out of sight.

Yang let out a long, overdue breath, because it was over. Her and Blake could be happy together, and everything would be back to normal. With a smile on her face, she directed her attention back to her gang.

“Okay, now you can take me to the doctors.”

********************************************************************************************************

The sunlight coming through the curtains of Vale General was a sure sign that it was morning. After the race was over, The Bees made it to the hospital, that way, Yang would be able to get stiches in her right hand as well as a cast for it. After she got her cast put on just after midnight, she was finally able to get a proper nights sleep. As for The Bees, they would come in and out of the room throughout the night, some agreeing to stay with Yang, but most of the time, Blake and Ruby would stay in the room with her, and made sure she was okay. Right now, Blake was occupying the chair beside Yang's bed, having not woken up yet. As for Ruby, she just came in from the hallway, carrying some food. 

“Here, I brought you some breakfast.” Ruby said as she came back into the room and handed her sister a candy bar. This caused Yang to stare back with a confused look.

“What? The cafeteria isn’t open yet, so I had to make do.” She said.

“He-he, okay sis. Thanks.” Yang replied. She then let out a deep sigh, as her mind continued to process the night before. She looked over to Blake, leaning back in the chair, the old leather jacket she gave her a year ago operating as a makeshift blanket. She looked so peaceful, and for her to finally be able to sleep was an absolute blessing.

“We’re back!” Nora yelled out as herself, Coco, and Velvet entered the room. This of course caused Blake to wake up, a sight that was so cute. Blake stretched her body out, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, it remind Yang of a little kitty-cat. 

“The guys are waiting in the hallway, and the doctor will be in soon,” Velvet spoke up.

“Here, this was found at the site of the crash,” Coco said. 

“What is It?” Yang asked. 

“It was the Property Badge Adam wore on his jacket.” Coco explained. “They never found a body, so they think he must have been vaporized. How fitting that this was all that was left of him.”

“May I see it?” Blake asked. 

Coco handed it over to her, letting her take a good look at it. It was worn, burnt, and torn along the edges, but it was definitely the same badge that he had worn as a symbol to claim ownership over Blake. Her ears dropped on her head, and she was on the verge of tears. Everything that man put her through: beatings, name calling, and lectures, but now, she was finally free from that nightmare. It was time to move on, and start her life over. 

RRRRRRIIIIPPPPP!!

RRRRRRIIIIPPPPP!!

She ripped the badge in two, then ripped it again. She then proceeded to toss the remainders of it out the window. Letting the wind carry it away, and out of her life for good. 

“Are you okay, Blakey?” Yang asked from her bed.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She replied. Blake then walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge. She put one arm around Yang in a side-hug, which the blond happily returned. "It will take a while to get used to it, but at least I'll have you there with me every step of the way."

"You bet," Yang said as she gave her a kiss between her cat ears. "The healing process for both of us starts today."

“Good news, Miss Xiao Long.” The doctor said as he entered the room. “You are free to leave anytime you’d like.” 

“Thank you Dr. Arc.” She replied as she proceeded to get out of the bed. 

“No problem. My wife will have you sign some small paper work.” He said. “Once that’s all taken care of, we can transfer it over to Patch for you.”

“Thanks,” she replied. “Let’s go guys, we still have one more thing to do today.” She then looked towards Ruby, as they shared a knowing glance. Yang made a promise to Ruby before the race, now it was time to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter holds up, and people enjoy it. I took time over the weekend to go over and re-write a few things, as I tried to make them better. The next couple of chapters will definitely have a lot of stuff going on, so I'm hoping to have them both up sometime this week. Thanks again for your continued support, and you have no idea how much it means to me that you are reading this story. I love each and every one of you, and I will do my best to finish this on a high note.
> 
> P.S. Not sure if "I'm a bee, bitch" is cool for this setting, but I feel like Yang would make it cool.


	10. The Dance - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun, cheesy way to bring this adventure to an end. Now that Blake and Yang are finally free to be together, it's time to help Ruby and Weiss. Although their future is uncertain, only time will tell how the White Rose pair will work on their relationship.

The Bees were racing through the streets on their bikes. By the time they made it out of the hospital, it was around 4pm, as they had spent most of the day signing paperwork, and discussing their plan to action. In order for this to work, they would have to work together, and separate into two teams, both with two locations in mind. Yang led the group of Blake, Velvet, Nora, Ren, Illia, and Sun, to their directed location. Meanwhile, Ruby, Coco, and Neptune were heading to the other side of the city, heading towards their desired location as well. 

Yang signalled with her left hand towards a building that was decorated immaculately for tonight’s event: Flynt Coal and the FNKY Bunch. They all pulled off behind it, hoping to stay out of sight from security as they would sneak inside. They each got off of their bikes, and stayed close together.

“Okay guys, this is it.” Yang explained. “Once we get inside, we have to locate Weiss. Let’s just hear her out, and see what she has to say. Hopefully it will give the others enough time to get back over here.”

“I still say you should have sent me with Ruby.” Nora said. “I know just as much about fashion as the other two.” 

“Okay Nora, the next time I have a fashion emergency, I’ll send you and Neptune instead.”

“Cool, thanks.” Nora said with a smile. 

“Anyway, back to the subject at hand, just try to fit in.” Ren stated. “If anyone asks, you’re here for the show, or you work here. If you have to start serving food, just do it.”

“Sounds good,” Yang agreed. “Alright, let’s get going.”

As they made their way through the back alleyway, they saw a door that wasn’t being guarded, so they took their chances and proceeded through. Once inside, they realized they were in the backstage area, so they started to go their separate ways, and tried to make themselves look like they fit in. Sun and Ren went in one direction to go look on their own. As for the girls, they found the path that led towards the stage, which had a giant red curtain blocking access towards the public. Nora wondered over, hoping to sneak a peek at the crowd.

“Woah, full house,” she said as she observed the crowd as well as the interior decor. 

It was just as beautiful on the inside, as It was on the outside. Balloons and streamers littered the entire area of the room. There was food off to the side, as well as a sitting area for people who just wanted to observe, but they also provided a dance floor, as Flynt Coal was known for his hot beats and smooth melodies that left people tapping their toes. 

“There's people everywhere.” Nora exclaimed as she started looking left to right at the people who were attending. “Guys, I think I see Weiss!” She called to her friends. 

The other four girls quickly came over, and looked out from behind the curtains. They could see her sitting off to the side, by herself in a white strapless dress that went right down to her feet. She didn’t look too excited about being here, as she had a very sombre look on her face.

“She looks upset,” Velvet pointed out. “She’s sitting alone, and no one is with her.”

With that, the five girls retreated back behind the curtain. 

“You’re right Velv,” Yang stated. “Maybe she could use some company.” She turned her attention towards Blake and Illia. “Could you two go talk to her? Maybe help her out?”

“Uh, sure.” Blake replied. “But don’t you need us back here?”

“Right now, we’re fine.” Yang answered. “Weiss needs someone to talk to, and I think you guys would be perfect. Plus if all of us go over, it might be overwhelming.”

“Okay, we'll try to keep a low profile.” Blake stated. She then reached out to Yang, and planted a light kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be back soon, stay out of trouble.”

“Don’t worry, I always do!” Yang replied. 

Blake had a light chuckle, as her and Illia went towards the public seating area, leaving Yang, Nora, and Velvet behind.

“You and Blake are so cute together.” Velvet said with a smile.

“Yeah, but they're so gonna be one of those couples who can’t stop touching each other.” Nora added with a smile of her own. 

“Ha-ha, very funny Nora.” Yang replied sarcastically. “If anything, Blake and I are making up for lost time, so excuse me if I believe in a little romance.”

The three shared a laugh, but were quickly interrupted by a larger man in green who they assumed was a security guard. 

“Excuse me, but do you ladies work here?”

“Uhh, yes.” Yang lied. “We are….catering?”

Nora and Velvet looked at each other, sharing nervous glances. They thought for sure that their goose was cooked.

“Oh, good.” The larger man said. “Flynt was wanting something to eat, could you go to the kitchen and get him something?”

“Oh, yeah of course,” Yang replied. “Come on girls, let’s go get some food.” 

Yang started walking in the direction that the security guard pointed. Meanwhile, Nora and Velvet remained behind, slightly shocked at these events that had transpired.

“Huh, I guess we better get going,” Nora said. “Let’s go Velvet.”

Velvet slowly followed behind, somewhat gingerly, as she one question came to mind.

“Gee, I wonder how the others are doing?”

********************************************************************************************************

Neptune was pacing back and forth, while Coco was browsing the shelves of the Vale Dress Emporium. It was the store that was located in the plaza they stopped at before entering into Vale, and it was the first place they met Weiss. They were waiting on Ruby, who was trying on some appropriate clothes for tonight’s show. They didn’t have a lot of time, but they were doing their best to find something suitable. 

“Tacky, ugly, horrid.” Coco was looking over the latest designs, trying to find something for Ruby, but nothing looked good enough. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Asked an approaching shopkeeper.

“No we're good, just browsing the civilian wardrobe.” She replied.

“Coco, last time I checked, we are civilians.” Neptune said. “And we need to find something for Ruby to wear tonight.”

“How does this look?” Ruby asked as she just came from the changing room and was wearing a red Tabby Tea Dress. “I’m not sure it’s my style.” 

“Ruby, your style usually includes denim, along with insane amounts of red.” Coco explained. “For tonight, you’ll want to fit in.”

“Ugh, this hopeless.” Ruby said defeated. “I could try on every dress in this store, and I wouldn’t be able to find anything I like.” Ruby then slouched down towards the floor, feeling the weight on her shoulders.

“Hey, guys?” Ruby asked. “I have to let her stay, don’t I?” 

Neptune and Coco shared nervous looks, afraid of where this was going.

“Uh, where is this coming from?” Neptune asked.

“It’s just that, it would be wrong of me to try and take her away.” Ruby explained. “I’ve had some time to think about it, I know how I feel about her, but after everything that’s happened lately, I don’t want to force her to do something she would be uncomfortable with.” Ruby then let out a small sigh. “If I tried to force her to do something, I would be no better than Adam.” 

Coco came over, and sat down beside Ruby, hoping to comfort her.

“Ruby, I know that it must be hard on you to come to this decision, but you need to know, you are nothing like Adam.” She explained. “He wanted to control Blake only to have power over somebody, but you’re actually considerate of Weiss' feelings. If you’re able to put her needs before your own, then clearly, you must really love her.” 

“It takes a really big person to admit what’s right or wrong,” Neptune explained. “So no matter what you decide on tonight, I’m just glad that you were able to think this through.” 

Ruby had a small smile on her face, because she knew she had the best friends ever.

“Thanks guys,” she said. “I really appreciate the support.” She then stood up, while also offering a hand to help Coco up, as they would continue their search. “Come on, let’s keep looking. Whatever happens, I’m gonna do everything I can to make tonight awesome.” 

*******************************************************************************************************

Weiss Schnee was sitting alone in a sea of snobby, rich elitists, and she absolutely despised it. There she was, back against the wall, observing all who passed her by, hoping for one person in particular. She wanted to see Ruby again. She hadn’t seen her since that fateful night at her family's mansion, and she wanted to make things right. Unfortunately, she wasn’t any closer to a decision. She barely got any sleep the past couple of days, as her mind remained continuously on the rambunctious red rider who stole her heart. She already felt a ton of pressure, so she was really hoping to talk with her the next chance she had. 

“Umm, hey Weiss,” came a small voice that broke her from her trance. 

To her surprise, it was Blake, the cat Faunus that she met at the fair a couple of days ago. She was accompanied by a chameleon Faunus, who looked a little nervous. Probably not used to this kind of crowd. 

“Blake? What are you doing here? Where's Ruby?” She asked the two questions, before adding. “And, who’s she?” 

“This is my friend, Illia.” Blake answered. “We're here to talk to you about Ruby, who should be here any minute now. Do you mind if we sit with you?” Blake asked. 

Weiss nodded slightly, still surprised to see Blake here instead of Ruby. Both girls each took a seat next to Weiss, trying to get to eye level.

“Look Blake, I know that you and Ruby are friends, but I don’t need somebody to make me feel guilty, it’s a little late for that.” Weiss explained. “I’ve been feeling terribly for the past couple of days. I made Ruby upset, and just because I was too scared to admit how I feel.”

“So wait, does that mean you like her too?” Blake asked.

Weiss was staring at her hands, which had both been clenched into fists on her lap. She knew what the answer was.

“Yes, I think I love her too.” She replied. 

“Well then, that’s great,” Illia chimed in. “Ruby will be so happy to-“

“Wait,” Weiss interrupted. “I love her, but I’m unsure of what I want to do.” She looked up at the two Faunus girls. “I don’t know if I can just give up on my life, after only knowing her for five days, it’s terrifying.”

“You’re scared of the unknown,” Blake said. “I understand that, but I also know what it’s like to have loved and lost.” Weiss then looked up, to see what Blake meant. “I didn’t lose her completely, but I almost did, and I absolutely regret not taking a chance with her when we first met.”

*******************************************************************************************************

_It was the middle of the night, and Blake couldn’t get back to sleep. She was tending to the camp fire, embracing it’s warmth, and staring into its bright orange glow. It reminded her of…._

_"I can’t let a pretty girl get soaked."_

_Blake quickly snapped out of her thoughts, as the reminder from their first meeting was enough to bring a tear to her eye. She then moved both of her hands up to the collar of the article that was given to her on that fateful day. Yang never asked for it back, and it remained with the cat Faunus as a reminder of the blond beauty that made her heart soar._

_“Sniff…she’s gone”. Blake said to herself, as the rest of The White Fang had already gone to sleep. “Why? Why did I let her go?” She quickly rubbed the tears away. “I should have said something, I should have told her how I felt. Right now, she’s on her way back to Patch, and gods only knows if I’ll ever see her again.”_

_Blake continued to stare into the fire, not wanting to be disturbed, as she wanted to spend this time alone, and to be able to think about the woman she loved._

_"It’s not the end, it’s just the beginning!"_

_Blake’s eyes went wide, as she only now remembered what she said. Yang had told her that they weren’t gonna let it end, that they couldn't. If Yang could hold that level of optimism, then why couldn’t she. Never before did she ever consider being an optimist, but Yang was so certain about it, maybe she should be too. With that, Blake stood up, with as much determination as she could muster._

_“Yang, I know that you’re probably driving through the middle of nowhere right now,” Blake said as she stared into the fire. “But, I believe you. I believe that we will meet again, and when we do, I know I’ll love you even more then I do right now.”_

_Blake then stared up at the moon, hoping that maybe Yang was also looking up at the same sky as her._

_“I love you Yang, and I always will.”_

********************************************************************************************************

“Because of my stubbornness, I risked the chance to lose her forever. I was never able to say how I felt, and I was scared that she drove out of my life for good. But I never gave up hope, and I knew that I would see her again, just like how she never gave up on me.” Blake started to have tears in her eyes.

"It never mattered that there were always people and circumstances that tried to keep them apart," Illia added. "Whether it was the universe, or something stronger, they always found their way back to each other."

“Illia's right, Yang has loved me since the first day we met, and through everything that we’ve been through she never stopped, and I never stopped either. Our feelings never changed while we were apart, if anything it made them stronger. It’s because of being apart from each other for so long, that we knew that we couldn’t bare being apart again. Just like you, we had our obstacles to overcome, namely Adam. He always tried to control me, tried to brainwash me, and always pushed his opinions into my head.” Blake then stared directly at Weiss. “But no matter how hard he tried, I knew he was never gonna eliminate the thoughts and memories I had with Yang, because I love her more then he could ever know.” 

“So, what are you trying to say?” Weiss asked. In return, Blake put her hand on her shoulder.

“What I’m trying to say, is that your situation is so similar to what I went through,” Blake responded. “We’ve both had controlling environments, we’ve both met people who changed our lives for the better, and because we weren't used to it, we weren't sure how to act right away. If you decide to come with us, then that’s great, and you’ll be among friends who will treat you like family. But if you decide to stay in Vale, we'll understand that too. Regardless, if the love that you and Ruby have for each other remains true, I have no doubt in my mind that sometime in the future, you’ll be with each other, and your love will be stronger because of it.”

At that point Blake stood up, and was quickly followed by Illia. 

“We should head backstage, I need to see what my….girlfriend is up to.” Blake said with a smile, proud of the fact that she was allowed to say that. "We'll see you soon Weiss."

From there, Weiss was left alone with her thoughts. What Blake said definitely helped a little bit, but it still left her uncertain. She only hoped that Ruby would show up soon, as they had a lot to talk about. 

“Hey Weiss,” Blake called back. “Just one more thing. Don’t think of Ruby leaving like it’s the end, think of it like it’s the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end, it's crazy to think how far this has come. Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I'm still trying to gain confidence in my writing, so hopefully everyone enjoys it.


	11. The Dance - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter will definitely be a thing. Not much of a summary, just the conclusion of the dance, featuring a song that fits perfectly for a dance. Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end.

"Come on guys, it’s this way." Yang said while carrying a pastrami sandwich to Flynt's dressing room. 

They had gathered some food for him, and their plan seemed to be working. Nobody else had stopped them, as everyone assumed they were part of catering, but eventually they would have to track down the others and talk with Weiss. Hopefully Blake and Illia were managing to keep her company and get a good idea as to what she was thinking. 

Knock-knock-knock!

"Door’s open," came a smooth talking reply from the dressing room. 

Yang pushed the door open, and entered the room. Inside was a dapper looking man in a white dress shirt, black vest, black dress pants, a fedora, and a blue tie that was loosely wrapped around his collar. It was no doubt the very fashionable Flynt Coal. Yang put the plate down on the table in front of Flynt, while Nora and Velvet stayed by the doorway.

"Hey thanks Goldie," he said. "Preciate it." 

"So, what’s up Flynt?" Yang said, as she had never met someone as famous as him. "You stoked for tonight’s show?" 

"What’s up?? Nothin’ but the ceilin’," he replied with a smirk, not wanting to miss out on the classic joke. "Unfortunately, my performance might be hittin the downlow, as my bandmates were a no show." 

"Wait, what?" Yang questioned. 

"Yeah girl," he replied. "Course, my cool cat Neon showed up, but we're not the FNKY Bunch without the K or Y. Seems like they never around when I need em."

"Look Flynt." Yang said, getting closer to his chair. "You gotta play. Ruby and Weiss need to dance tonight, and if they don’t dance they don't fall in love. Which means everything we worked for is history. So please, you gotta play."

"Look girl, I feel what you’re sayin'," he explained. "But without my band I can’t play. Unless you chicks know another band?"

Yang looked over to Nora and Velvet, who both had knowing smiles on their faces. Whatever silent exchange was taking place clearly meant that all three of them were thinking the same thing. 

"Leave it to us Flynt," Yang answered. "We’ve got this."

Flynt smiled at Yang’s claim. 

"Alright girl, you and your crew do what ya gotta do."

"Thanks Flynt," Yang said. "We'll do our best." She then turned her attention back to her friends. "Come on girls, let's go find Ren and Sun. 

********************************************************************************************************

The trio of Coco, Neptune, and Ruby were just about done at the Vale Dress Emporium. Ruby had eventually found something perfect: a peach pink and red floral Abigail Swing Dress with a red rose necklace, and white heels. They thought that the outfit suited Ruby perfectly (even if she would never wear it again), but most importantly, it was something Weiss would enjoy.

"You look pretty Ruby," Coco said as she helped give her a look over in the store mirror. "Oh so pretty." 

She had to admit, Coco was right. Ruby was twirling around, giggling, and just trying to admire herself. She never really enjoyed being….girly, always opting for something more comfortable, like her collection of sweaters and denim apparel, so this was a new experience for her. 

"Dress, check! Shoes, check! Hair…..good enough." Neptune said going through a mental checklist.

"Excuse me, but you’re in no place to criticise someone’s hair." Coco scolded the blue haired boy. "Like seriously, how many Smurfs did you have to kill to get that look?"

"Hey, do I get on your case, little miss wears sunglasses at night?" Neptune responded. "What is this, some overdramatic crime show?" 

"Uh, guys." Ruby interrupted. "As much as I enjoy your continuous banter, we really need to get going."

They both looked down at their watches, instantly realizing that they had to get moving if they wanted to make the show.

"Shit, your right." Coco said. "Let’s get going. Congrats Nep, you're paying." Coco quickly grabbed the shorter girl, and made a beeline towards the exit.

"Wait, what?!" Neptune yelled. He then saw the shopkeeper standing next to him, both his arms crossed, with an angry look on his face. "Uhh, yeah, I kind of left my wallet in my…car." He lied as he slowly inched himself closer to the exit. "Just give me a sec, and I’ll be right back." 

As his back hit the door, he quickly opened it and scurried out, only to be greeted by both Coco and Ruby laughing at his expense. He quickly got on his motorcycle and followed both girls out of the parking lot, thus making their way over to Flynt's show. They just hoped they could make it on time. 

********************************************************************************************************

How, how in Remnant could she make this choice. She loved Ruby, she truly did, but giving up her life, giving up her friends and family here in Vale, that was the difficult part. This was something that Ruby, or Yang, or any member of The Bees didn't have to deal with, because at the end of the day, they all had each other. The reality was, that even though her father was a jerk, and even though she barely heard from her mother anymore, there was still Winter, and there was still Klein. Granted, her and Winter butted heads occasionally, but she never made Weiss cry, not like father had. And Klein, he was always looking out for both her and Winter, something that made you think he was a second father to the Schnee girls. 

Weiss looked up for a brief moment, as she had been staring down at her hands on her lap for quite a while. She took in her surroundings, all the high society décor. All of the money and power that was gathered in one room. Everything was the same as it always was, nothing ever changed. At least around Ruby, things were fun, things were exciting, but most importantly, things were different. The red coloured girl had introduced her to a new way of living, a new approach to life. Being able to be free to live on your own, and go where you wanted to. Weiss would love nothing more then to experience that way of living, but again, it continued to stir up the internal debate she was having. After everything Blake told her, and everything she had thought of, she still needed to work out what was the right thing to do. 

"Hey Weiss," came another familiar voice. "We came back!"

The Schnee girl looked to her left to see Yang Xiao Long smiling down at her. She brought Blake and Illia with her as well, making her feel a bit more comfortable. The three girls sat back down beside Weiss, hoping that their company was appreciated. Yang sat to her left, with Blake beside Yang, and Illia sitting on the end. 

"Hello Yang, would you happen to know where your sister is?" 

"At the moment, no." She replied. "But don’t worry about that, she'll be here soon. Right now, I kind of wanted to talk to you."

Weiss was prepared to get a talking to from the elder sister. After what she did to Ruby, it wouldn’t be out of the realm. 

"I’m sorry," Yang said with sincerity, throwing Weiss for a loop. 

"I beg your pardon? Weiss asked, thinking she misheard the blond girl. 

"After everything you’ve been through, I want to apologize and say that it’s your decision." She emphasized this apology by adding a comforting hand on the Schnee girl’s shoulder. "But no matter what, we'll always consider you family!" She added with a cheerful smile. 

"Y-Yang," Weiss sputtered out. "T-thank you."

"Don’t worry about it!" Yang said with the same cheerful smile. 

As people began murmuring amongst themselves, she realized that the curtain was being raised, and looked towards the stage. Front and centre, it revealed Flynt at the mic, Nora on drums, Velvet on piano, Ren on bass, and Sun on the lead electric guitar. 

Yang glanced at all three girls, each one having a surprised look on their faces. 

"Right now you’re in for a treat!" She said with a smirk. "Betcha didn’t know that my gang’s also musically talented, huh." 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, Flynt Coal, and the FNKY Bun-"

Flynt quickly walked over to the announcer and whispered in his ear before he could finish his introduction.

"Sorry, that's actually Flynt Coal and the Bee Gees!" 

_Ssttrrruuuummmmmmmm_

_Ssttrrruuuummmmmmmm_

_Ssttrrruuuummmmmmmm_

_Ssttrrruuuummmmmmmm_

_Ssttrrruuuummmmmmmm_

_Ssttrrruuuummmmmmmm_

"This is for all you lovers out there."

Earth angel, earth angel ~  
Will you be mine ~  
My darling dear, love you all the time ~  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you ~

"Weiss," came a small voice. Said girl looked up, only to be greeted by Ruby Rose. She looked stunning in her dress that was decorated with red roses from her neck, down to her knees. Somehow, she made it on time, and her right hand was extended, almost as though she…

"Do you…want to dance?" Ruby asked quietly. An offer that Weiss gladly accepted as she took Ruby's hand. "Umm, you’ll have to lead, I’m not the best dancer," Ruby added.

"Of course, just do what I do," Weiss replied with a smirk. 

Ruby brought her to the centre of the dance floor, and put her left hand on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Weiss put her other hand on Ruby's waist, and they started swaying to the music. 

Earth angel, earth angel ~  
The one I adore ~  
Love you forever, and ever more ~  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you ~

"I didn’t think you were gonna come," Weiss said. "I was so worried that I ruined everything." 

"No, it’s my fault." Ruby answered. "I overreacted, I should have heard everything you had to say. I’m so sorry Weiss, I want to be with you, but I want you to be happy." 

This proclamation brought a small smile to Weiss’ face, as she rested it on Ruby's shoulder. 

I fell for you and I knew ~  
The vision of your love, loveliness ~  
I hope and I pray that someday ~  
I'll be the vision of your happy, happiness ~

The other three girls continued to sit and observe the red and white pair. They looked so cute together, and whether or not Weiss came with them, they knew in their hearts, this wasn’t the last they'd see of the Schnee girl.

Illia then looked over to Blake and gently nudged her shoulder. Blake looked back in response, mouthing a “what” to her. Illia started motioning her head in the direction of Yang, clearly trying to get Blake to do something. Blake picked up on the hint, as she wasn’t exactly subtle. She stood up, and turned to the blond beauty. 

"Yang, may I have this dance?" Blake asked somewhat shyly.

Yang had a big goofy smile on her face, as she was hoping Blake would ask her. She got up from her seat, put her right arm around Blake's waist, and guided her towards the middle of the room. Once they were near the middle, she kept her hand on Blake's waist, while the cat Faunus put her right hand on Yang's shoulder. They brought their other hands together, and began to slowly sway to the music. 

Oh earth angel, earth angel ~  
Please be mine ~  
My darling dear, love you all the time ~  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you ~

"Weiss, I know that it’s gonna be hard on me, but I want you to stay here in Vale," Ruby explained. 

"But what about-" Weiss blurted out as she moved her head off of Ruby’s shoulder. 

"Weiss, just hear me out," Ruby said while looking directly into her eyes. "This week has been so much fun, and meeting you has been amazing, but we just met. I realize now that if I took you away, what would happen if we fell apart in a month?"

"Y-you’re right," Weiss confirmed. "But I don’t want to lose you forever, I don’t want to go through life wondering what if. I feel like we could have a chance, because you are very special to me." 

I fell for you and I knew ~  
The vision of your loveliness ~  
I hope and pray that someday ~  
I'll be the vision of your happiness ~

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Ruby asked as her eyes went wide. 

"It took me a long time to realize what you had said," Weiss explained as she got a little misty eyed. "I didn’t know how to respond that night, I’m not used to people proclaiming their love to me. But with everything that's happened, and everything you’ve done for me, I can safely say, that I love you too."

She slowly closed the distance between them, capturing the smaller girls lips in a soft, delicate kiss. Ruby's eyes went wide for a split second, before closing them, and wrapping both of her arms around Weiss‘ waist. And although the music played in the background to most, time stood still for these two. 

Earth angel, earth angel ~  
Please be mine ~  
My darling dear love you all the time ~  
I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you ~

As the music finished, everyone in the hall looked up to the stage, giving a thunderous applause to all of the members of The Bees that were playing as well as Flynt Coal, who gave a wave to everyone in attendance. Ren and Velvet gave a small bow, whereas Sun and Nora decided to soak it in, pointing towards the crowd, and encouraging them to applaud louder. 

While all of this was taking place, the black and yellow pair took a small step back, hoping to admire the person that was looking back at them. Blake glanced over Yang's shoulder, and a smile graced her lips. She pointed at something, causing Yang to turn around, only to see her baby sister in an embrace with Weiss.

"Huh, I wonder if I should go over there?" Yang asked. "Give her the _'you better not hurt my precious little girl'_ speech?" 

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's waist, hugging her from behind. She moved her lips to the blond’s ear, leaving just an inch between them. 

"No, come with me," Blake whispered in the sexiest voice she could muster. 

"W-where are we going?" Yang asked while trying to maintain any sense of order. A task that was proving quite challenging as she could feel the heat that was plastered all over her face. 

"Just come with me, you’ll see when we get there," Blake added.

She turned Yang around, grabbing a hold of both of her hands, and started to lead her out through a side door, thus leaving the dance floor, as Blake was hoping for a little privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said these last few chapters were a little cheesy, so I'm pretty sure that counts. Anyway, there's at least one more chapter after this one, and I might do an epilogue to finish it off.


	12. Four Hands, Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of our couples are done dancing, and ready to move on to something a little more adventurous and romantic. Not a great description, hopefully the chapter holds up and everyone will enjoy it.

Blake had taken Yang outside, to the soccer field next to the venue. If they were going to dance together, then why not do it under the moonlight. She was pulling her towards the middle of the field, and there was nobody else in sight. It was a moment for just them, and them alone. 

"He-heh, Blakey!" Yang said while laughing. "I love this feisty side of you!" 

They both grabbed a hold of each other, Blake latched her hands together around the blond's back, while said blond moved her own arms upper, just around her shoulders and neck. They just started swaying, rocking back and forth. They didn’t need any actual music, what they had right now was definitely enough. Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder, and continued to sway to the non-existent music. This in return caused Yang to smile, and give a little peck on her forehead. She was so happy to see Blake being this comfortable and at peace, and she was willing to do anything to keep her like that. Unfortunately, while in the middle of their moment, some idiot decided to turn the sprinklers on, causing both girls to get wet.

"Ha-ha-ha," they started laughing together, while spinning a little more mightily through the water. They didn't care if they looked ridiculous, after everything they've been through, they deserved a little fun. 

They started to get a little bit dizzy, and fell into the grass, laying side-by-side with big smiles on their faces. Yang was staring into the golden ambers of Blake Belladonna, the cat Faunus who kept her grounded, always made her smile, and knew she was meant to be with her no matter what. Blake was staring into the lilac eyes of Yang Xiao Long, the blond beauty who always put others before herself, made her happy, and was the one that she fell madly in love with a year ago, and never stopped loving no matter what. 

Yang shifted closer to Blake, wanting her to feel the warmth from her body, and never wanting to let go of her. She already made that mistake once, and she wasn’t gonna do it again. As they inched closer, Yang couldn’t help but notice the article of clothing she had given her a year ago. It fit perfectly, and went with Blake's eyes. It’s crazy to think how something so simple as a leather jacket would hold such a meaningful moment in their relationship.

"I love how you look in my old jacket," Yang said dreamily. "You look so good in it." 

"I look even better without it," Blake replied with a flirtatious smile. 

Yang’s face went beet red, as she wasn’t used to this type of Blake. 

"Aww, what’s wrong?" Blake asked teasingly. "You can dish it out, but you can’t take it?"

"I-I’m just not used to this side of you," Yang replied while trying to regain her composure. "But I think I like it."

"Good, cause if it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t be this open," Blake said while cuddling closer into Yang's side. "I hope that you're ready to see this side of me a lot more often." 

Yang smiled in return while wrapping her left arm around Blake's shoulders, encouraging her to continue the contact. She planted a small kiss on her forehead, which made her ears twitch a little bit. 

"I’m glad," Yang said while staring into Blake's eyes. "All I’ve wanted was for you to be happy, and I’m willing to do anything from now on to make that possible."

"Thank you Yang, for everything. You have no idea how much I appreciate everything you’ve done." Blake said while letting her finger trail up and down Yang's arm in a soothing motion. "All that time that we were away, I was always thinking about you. I just hope I never have to go back to that." Blake's ears fell slightly on her head, the memory of the White Fang was coming into frame at the wrong moment. 

Although Yang loved how adorable her ears looked, she didn’t like sad Blake, so she opted to lighten the mood a little bit. She grabbed Blake around the waist, and started to wrestle with her, rolling around on the grass.

"Y-Yang, stop it," Blake got out while laughing. 

"You’re not making a great case, Blakey!"

"Err, Yang Xiao Long, y-you cut it out this instant!" Blake scolded her like she was talking to a three year old.

"Make me!" Her goofy blond replied. 

"Fine," Blake responded. "Two can play at this game!"

Blake was able to get her hands on Yang's sides, and began tickling her, hoping it would make her stop.

"Y-you're not, he-heh, you’re not gonna, s-stop me!" Yang got out while laughing. 

Blake was able to take advantage of her distraction, and took the opportunity to get control. She used all of her upper body strength, and put her hands behind Yang’s neck. She was able to get enough momentum to roll on top of Yang, and straddle her waist. The laughing had ceased and both of them were breathing heavily while smiles remained plastered on their features. Both girls looked at each other with so much love and adoration, as Blake cupped Yang's cheek, and Yang put her hands on Blake’s waist. 

"Am I ruining the mood?" Yang asked while rubbing her hand along the curve of Blake's waist.

Suddenly the looks that were there before, were quickly replaced by a look of hunger, a look of desire, and a look of pure lust. 

"No, you’re making it better," Blake whispered in response. 

She then leaned forward, capturing the blond's lips in a passionate, loving kiss. All of the built up emotion came flowing out at once. Yang responded in favour, wrapping her arms around Blake's back, bringing her body as close as possible, and leaving no space between them. The entryway to their mouths was open almost immediately, and their tongues had their own little wrestling match, as each one fought for dominance. A soft moan escaped the cat Faunus’ mouth, as the taste of Yang's lips, her tongue, and her breath was enough to send her over the edge. How often had she fantasized about this moment, about being intimate with the woman she loved? Far too long was the correct answer. Tonight was gonna be special for Blake, as she was ready to give her body, her mind, and her soul to Yang. 

As for said blond, Yang could feel the desire building up and pushing her to her limit. She always knew how incredibly hot Blake was, from her cute little cat ears, to her long luscious black hair, from her amazing body, to her beautiful eyes, and from her long legs, going back up to her flawless ass. If anything, Blake was a perfect 10, and this was beyond anything that she could fantasize about. The blond let out her own soft moan, as the cat Faunus’ mouth was like the sweetest of candy. It was like honey, caramel, or chocolate all mixed together, and Yang wanted to devour her lips and see what the rest of her body tasted like. 

They broke away for a few seconds, hoping to catch their breaths. While they were taking a moment, they both removed their jackets, tossing them to the side, and out of harms way as it seemed like way too much clothing. They quickly crashed their lips back together again, as the separation was too much to bare. Yang continued her exploration of Blake’s body, letting her hands discover every curve that was available. She started to get a little more bold, moving her fingers underneath her shirt. She felt the smooth, silky skin against her rough, scarred hands, and it felt amazing. 

Although Blake enjoyed the taste of Yang's lips, she was now hungry for the rest of her body. So the cat Faunus left her mouth, and began exploring her neck, leaving little bites, pecks, and licks all around her pulse point. She started sucking on one specific spot that was just calling her, causing Yang to grab on as tightly as possible. She dug her hands into Blake’s porcelain skin, leaving little marks on her back. 

"Oh god, Blake!" Yang moaned. She was trying to grasp at any part of the brunette, wanting nothing more then to feel her body against hers. It was becoming way too much for her, and they were just getting started. So while Blake was focused on her neck, the blond maneuvered her left hand down her back, along her sides, until finally landing on one of the brunette's best assets. 

"Ah!" Blake squealed as Yang had given her nice round buttox a firm, but gentle squeeze. It was an unexpected move that took Blake by surprise, and caused her to leave Yang's neck. She looked down at the blond beauty, who had a playful expression adorning her face. 

"Are we gonna do this?" Yang asked with pure desire. "Are we gonna do this right here, right now?" 

"Why not?" Blake responded while drawing little circles on the blond’s shoulder. "We both want this, right?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do!" Yang growled while squeezing the brunette’s buttox again, causing her to giggle a little bit. 

Yang licked her lips, as she was so turned on, and it was burning at her core. Her eyes turned red again, but this time, it wasn’t out of anger. If anything they were a more gentle red that resonated love and comfort, but also showed the fierceness and pure desire that was built up inside of her. 

"I want nothing more then to take you right now, and make you feel something you’ve never felt before." She said with a sense of purpose. "I want to make you feel amazing, I want to make you feel incredible, and I want to treat you the way a queen should be treated…my queen." 

Blake leaned in close to the blond’s ear, leaving less then an in inch away from her.

"Then take me, Yang." She whispered seductively. "I’m all yours." 

********************************************************************************************************

The dance had become a little too much for Ruby and Weiss, so they decided to head back to the Schnee mansion on Ruby's bike. It would be the last time Weiss would get to ride on Crescent Rose, at least until her and Ruby meet again. Ruby finally convinced Weiss to ride facing forward, instead of side-saddle, which she had to admit, was a lot more comfortable. They pulled up outside the front gate and parked the bike behind an oak tree, out of site from any nearby pedestrians, or worst, Weiss' family

They started walking up the driveway, hand-in-hand, enjoying each other’s company. Ruby would occasionally steal small glances at the girl in white, soaking in every feature, and doing her best to remember the girl that changed her life. She wanted to remember the long flowing white hair, her perfect body, beautiful smile, and just her ability to make her feel ten times better. This wasn’t some high school crush that was gonna be over before it started. No, if anything, Weiss was different, and even though they were gonna spend some time apart, Ruby considered herself to be the luckiest person in the world. 

"Let’s go inside." Weiss said as they made it to the front of the mansion. "We can go in through the window." 

"Y-you're letting me in your room?" Ruby asked. "You’ve never actually let me inside before."

"Well, you can come in tonight," Weiss said shyly. "Besides, my parents won’t be home for a while, and Winter is out with friends." 

She quickly unlatched the window and gave it a small push. She jumped up onto the ledge, and circled her feet around until landing safely inside. She offered Ruby her hand, helping the smaller girl into the room as well. Weiss' room was very large and elegant, suiting the Schnee girl perfectly. There was a king sized bed that took up the middle of the room, covered in beautiful white bed sheets and decorative pillows. Ruby also noticed a large bookshelf off to the side, a duvet for applying makeup, and a walk-in closet that was open. It was definitely fit for royalty, or a family of high society. 

"Come over here," Weiss stated as she made her way over to her bed. "Come sit with me."

"O-okay," Ruby replied while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. 

They both sat next to each other at the foot of the bed, not giving any space between them. However, the silence was very off-putting to say the least. Neither one of them knew what to say, they had talked quite a bit already, making this moment a little bizarre. Ruby started playing with her hands, lightly drumming her fingers on her thigh, as she was just trying to find any noise to make things less…weird. 

"So, umm….this is nice," Ruby said trying to break the awkward silence. "Ya know, this bed is really comfy."

She chanced a look at Weiss, only to see both of her hands curled into fists on her lap, something that Ruby began realize was a nervous habit of hers. 

"Yep, it sure is nice….Hey, that’s a nice plant over there," Ruby said while pointing towards a potted plant on a side table next to the head of the bed. I mean, it looks like it might need some water. Maybe a little sunlight….what kind of plant is th-"

"Eep!" Ruby yelped as Weiss grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her on top of her, catching her off guard in a sweet kiss. Ruby moved her hands around Weiss' neck, cradling her as the back of her head hit the pillow. Meanwhile, Weiss moved her own around Ruby's waist, securing her and preventing her from escaping. They broke apart to be able to catch their breaths, and stared lovingly at each other.

"Ruby you dolt," Weiss said teasingly. "Sometimes you talk too much." 

"No I don’t!" Ruby exclaimed. 

"Te-he," Weiss laughed. "Come on Ruby, let’s just enjoy this moment."

They both gazed at each other, realizing that their hearts were both equally filled with so much love for each other, that they wanted to share this one final moment with each other before they parted ways. 

Ruby’s lips came crashing back into Weiss', enjoying the softness they provided for her rather rough ones. Regardless, Weiss didn’t seem to care, all that mattered to her was having this person that she loved on top of her in an embrace that felt like something out of a movie. Weiss opened her mouth, and granted Ruby access, letting her tongue become familiar with her own.

Ruby began moving her hands from Weiss' neck, along the sides of her chest, down her waist, before finally landing under her thigh. She took a hold of it, giving her soft leg a gentle squeeze, and bringing it up to wrap around her waist.

While they continued to kiss each other, Weiss moved her own hands around Ruby's neck, as she didn’t want to lose any contact from her. She let out of soft moan that was slightly concealed in their mouths. With that, she heard Ruby giggle from the noise, making Weiss believe this girl was an absolute dork. Only she would laugh at something like that. But it didn't matter, because she was her dork. 

Ruby left her mouth, and began assaulting her slender neck with little pecks and sucks. Weiss let out a gasp, and held on for dear life as Ruby began her descent. She started just along the jaw line, moved quickly down her throat, and eventually landed on the exposed skin of her shoulder, where she was willing to give extra love to, as she bit down on it.

"Oh, Ruby!" Weiss moaned while wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. She began sucking on the exposed skin that she had just bitten. Weiss moved one hand to the back of Ruby's head, letting her fingers rub through her hair, while maintaining the other around her small figure. 

As for Ruby, she wanted to enjoy every moment of this. Her sister had told her about what it was like to find someone you love, and what it was like to give your heart to them. She had said that when the time was right, and you were both ready, you would share a magical night together, and would never forget it as long as you both should live. 

Ruby slowly moved off of the flesh that now had a reminder of the loving that she had just given it, and took in the beautiful form of Weiss Schnee. She moved a strand of white hair, and placed it behind her ear, while also cradling her cheek. 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Weiss?" The girl in red asked. "Are we ready for it?"

Weiss took a moment to reflect. She knew how much she loved Ruby, and this night was so incredible, that this would just be the icing on the cake. But would they be rushing into it? Were they moving too quickly? She took a deep breath, hands glued to Ruby's sides, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ruby, I-"

"I still say the Ironwoods should have paid more!" Was heard from the kitchen.

Both girls looked towards the door, absolutely terrified with what they just heard. Weiss' parents weren’t supposed to be home for another hour. Ruby looked down at Weiss, her heart plummeting in her chest when she saw the sombre look on Weiss' face. 

"Those are my parents," Weiss said quietly, as she didn’t want to alert them of Ruby's presence. "My father said if he ever saw you again, he'd call the police."

Weiss left out a small sigh, she knew at this moment what was next. 

"You have to leave Ruby," she said softly, holding back every tear that she had in her. "You have to go before you get caught." 

Ruby looked away from Weiss, trying her best not to cry. This wasn’t the last impression she wanted to have, this wasn’t the last moment she wanted to have. So before she left, she cupped Weiss’ cheeks, and pulled her in to a sweet, loving kiss. Weiss quickly allowed her access, letting out a soft moan as Ruby's tongue glided across the roof of her mouth. She grabbed on to Ruby’s shoulders, not wanting to let go of this moment, hoping that time would just stand still, and th-

"Do you think Weiss is home yet dear?" Came the feminine voice in which Ruby assumed was her mother. 

The two girls broke apart, as the mood was ruined by Weiss' overbearing parents, who without question, were standing just a few feet away from the bedroom door.

"You have to go," Weiss said with a sad expression. "Before it's too late, you have to go."

Ruby didn't want to go, she wanted to stay here for as long as she could, but at the end of the day, she understood what needed to be done. So she got up from Weiss and went towards the window, wondering if she should risk a final moment. After hearing the person in the hallway turn around and leave, Ruby looked back and gave one final message.

"Hey Weiss," she said as she turned towards the bed. "I just want you to know that this has been the best week of my life. And when I come back next year, I'll love you even more then I do now." She let out a small sigh before finishing her thought. "I love you Weiss, and I always will." 

Weiss nodded, as she agreed with that statement.

"I love you too." She replied as she rubbed her eyes, valiantly trying to rid herself of any tears. 

"Goodnight, my snow angel." Ruby said as she was hoping to lighten Weiss' spirits. 

In return, she was able to get her to slowly turn her frown into a small smile. It was something that made Ruby feel so much better. 

"Goodnight, my knight in shining armour." She finished by blowing a kiss towards Ruby, which was caught by the girl in red, as she happily played along.

Ruby took one last glance at Weiss before jumping out the window. And then, she was gone. 

Weiss threw her pillow over her face, trying her best to muffle any tears and prevent her parents from hearing her sobbing. It was more painful then anything she could imagine. She knew Ruby was coming back at somepoint, but it didn’t make things any easier for her. She just wanted to be left alone, she wanted to just dig her face into her pillows and cry her heart out. She couldn’t stand it, she couldn’t stand how her parents could be so unaccepting, and she just didn’t want to deal with them. Not tonight, not tomorrow, and maybe not the day after. If they asked, she would just tell Klein that she wasn’t feeling well, as she knew he would look out for her. But as for right now, she just wanted peace and quiet. 

Weiss hesitantly got up from her bed, and walked towards her bedroom door. To ensure that she could have some alone time, she locked herself in, making it impossible to open it from the outside. With the entryway securely locked, she leaned her back against the door, and slid slowly to the floor, lightly falling onto her knees. 

She didn’t know what to do now, she felt exhausted, but she knew she wasn’t gonna sleep. She was angry, but she didn’t want to yell or cause a scene. And she didn’t feel like crying anymore, hell, she didn’t know if there were any tears left. So with that, Weiss let out a small sigh, which was really just a fraction of how she truly felt. With her thoughts running a mile a minute, and not being concerned about whatever time it was, Weiss was willing to sit in that spot all night, and think about the girl that stole her heart. But sometimes, life can change course, even in just the simplest of ways. 

A small breeze blew in, as the window was still open. This caused Weiss' closet door to rattle against the hinges, a little too loud for the girl's liking. She got up from her seat, and walked over to the door, hoping to shut it, and any other noise out for the night. She took the handle, ready to emphatically slam it shut with all of her anger and frustration, only to be caught off guard by an article that didn’t match her normally white attire. 

It was red, it was thick, and if was hanging on the inside handle.

Weiss grabbed it and brought it down to get a better look, rubbing her fingers over the soft cotton as she moved it and turned it around in her grasp. As silly as it seemed, it felt like hope, it felt like friendship, and most importantly, it felt like love. The kind of love that could be found in the most unlikely of places. 

So, believe it or not, a smile began to form on her lips. It was a little one, but still a smile nonetheless. It was in that moment that she had what you would call a moment of self-reflection, perhaps it was an epiphany, for you see, she might not have Ruby with her right now, but at least something was left behind to remind her of the red haired girl that she promised to love and remember, for now, and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my attempt at writing a somewhat steamy love scene. I haven't mastered writing sex scenes yet, so that's something for me to work on. I didn't intend to feature both Bumbleby and White Rose love scenes in the same chapter, but for some odd reason, it just ended up that way. Thank you so much to everyone for supporting this adventure. All that's left is the epilogue, and then that's it. See you all real soon!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter. 9 months after the events in Vale, we join our heroes in the next stages of their lives.

9 Months Later:

It was another beautiful day in downtown Vale. Weiss was getting ready to head out with Emerald and Neo as they began their trek to school. Weiss was in the middle of her morning routine: sitting in front of her mirror and brushing out her long, flowing hair. Afterwards, she would get dressed into her school uniform, and then head downstairs for another uneventful breakfast where her father would no doubt find something else to be angry about. 

"Err!!" Weiss was starting to get angry herself, as her long locks would sometimes be a pain to get just right.

Usually she would have Winter help her out, but unfortunately, she was away on a class trip in Atlas, visiting some of the most exquisite colleges and universities throughout Remnant. She had already received several offers, but she wanted to make sure the schools fit her personal standards. Yes, Winter was still a bit of a fussy, tough as nails, perfectionist, but she'd actually gotten a lot more protective, and nicer to Weiss. She would help out with her homework, go shopping together, and even became the first person Weiss was able to confide in about Ruby. There were always gonna be things that were difficult about living in the Schnee manor, but at least having a supportive sister made things a little better. It almost reminded her of Ruby and Yang's bond, something that she originally envied, but now was happy to be able to experience it herself.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Come in," Weiss called out from her duvet.

Her bedroom door opened, revealing her butler, Klein. He was carrying a tray with a tea pot, and a white envelope. 

"Hot coffee, Miss Schnee?" Klein asked

"Yes, thank you Klein." Weiss replied as she was presented with a mug. Klein added a dollop of cream, with no sugar, just the way Weiss enjoyed it. "I don’t suppose you could help me with my hair?"

"Of course," he said as he put the tray down and walked behind her. "Perhaps you should consider tying your hair up. It might look absolutely corking in a ponytail." 

"Hmm," Weiss thought for a moment. She grabbed a handful of her long, white locks near her scalp, and made a faux ponytail. "It might work…do you have any hair bands or scrunchies I could borrow."

Klein snorted at the somewhat silly question.

"I'm afraid I don't have enough hair to qualify for a hair band, Miss Schnee," he answered while pointing at his slightly balding head. 

Weiss laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea of Klein and a hair band. She hadn't realized how silly the question was when she originally asked it. 

"I’ll go grab a few from your sister," Klein stated as he made his way to the door. "I don’t think she'll mind too much." 

"Thank you," Weiss said as she gave herself a look over in the mirror. "After that, I guess I'll have to go down and face father alone."

She cringed at the thought. With Winter gone for the week, and her mother always listening to her father, she really didn't have much support. I mean sure, she still had Klein there to help out, but at the end of the day, he had to listen to everyone, including Jacques.

"You know Miss Schnee, we are truly never alone, as in life, there will always be ways to confront it, or any other fears you may have." Klein stated in the doorframe. "There will always be one thing stronger then fear, or from being alone."

"Hmm, well how would you say it can be dealt with?" Weiss asked. "And what's stronger than fear or being alone?"

"Why, it's love." Klein said with a comforting smile. "You see Miss Schnee, love is our true destiny. It's hard for us to find the meaning of life by ourselves, which is why we find it with another. That is the power of love, and that is why you should know, that I will always love you, and your sister. And I'm certain, that when you are ready to move on in your life, you will find someone special, someone who will help you discover the meaning of life, and what your destiny truly is." 

Weiss was a little lost for words. She didn't expect that kind of pep talk, and was a little thrown off by the words of encouragement. 

"Oh, there's a letter there for you Miss Schnee," Klein said from the doorway. "Why not open it, and I’ll give you some privacy." 

Getting that sound advice definitely made Weiss feel a bit better. Even though he was getting up there in age, Klein always found ways to surprise her, and show how sharp he still was. After the butler had exited the room, Weiss reached over to grab the envelope with the letter in it. She opened it up, and began going over each word. She knew right away, who it was from.

_My dearest snowflake…_

Weiss shook her head and rolled her eyes at that opening line. Only Ruby would do something so cheesy.

_I hope that this letter reaches you, as I do all my letters. I hope that you've been doing well, and are telling your father off._

"He-heh," Weiss started to giggle at Ruby's animated idea for a letter.

 _Anyway, I’ve been doing well. We were able to make it to Vacuo without much trouble. You should see it, the beaches are absolutely stunning, and the people are super friendly. Ooh, we also brought Illia with us! You remember her, right? She was the chameleon Faunus, and Blake's friend. After everything that happened, we wanted her to have a home with us. Just like how you’ll have a home with us too._

Weiss started to crack a small smile, as the idea of starting a new life with her new family seemed so sweet to her.

_I really miss you Weiss, and I hope that you miss me too. Not like in a sad way, but just, nevermind. ___

____

It almost felt like Ruby was right in the room with her. She could just imagine the smaller girl writing all of this down, as each word sounded like it came directly from her mouth.

____

_I really do miss you, and I can’t wait to see you in a few months._

__

********************************************************************************************************

__

_I know that you’ll have plenty to tell me about when I come back, but I just wanted you to know that I’ll be coming alone. We can have our own little adventure together, and it'll just be us! ___

_____ _

_I love you, and I can’t wait to see you soon._

_____ _

_Ruby_

_____ _

Ruby folded the paper up, and placed it in an envelope. As soon as she could, she would mail it off to Weiss. Hopefully she would receive it, and her father wouldn’t intercept it. She leaned back on the park bench that she was sitting on, and looked up at the bright, blue sky of Vacuo. The Bees had gotten here a few days prior, and were enjoying their time exploring the land. It was absolutely beautiful, something that Weiss would really enjoy. Who knows, maybe they can come here together, someday.

_____ _

"What do ya think?" Ruby asked while continuing to stare upwards. "Ya don’t think I’m overdoing it, right?"

_____ _

She looked over to what was sitting on her right hand side. It was the little, white, plush corgi that Weiss had won for her. Ruby held onto it, and it became one of her most prized possessions. The toy just sat there, looking in Ruby's direction.

_____ _

"You’re right," Ruby stated even after getting no response. "As long as it came from the heart, she'll love it. Thanks Zwei, you’re the best!"

_____ _

"Ruby, come quick!" Velvet called out, breaking her from her conversation with the toy dog. "It’s almost here, it’s almost ready!" 

_____ _

The girl in red jumped up from her spot after hearing the declaration, and turned towards her friend, who was standing in front of a small building across the street. She had been waiting outside for almost an hour, hoping that everything was gonna be okay. 

_____ _

"You mean, they’re almost done?!" Ruby asked brightly. 

_____ _

"Mmm-hmm, it will be ready any minute now," Velvet replied with a smile. 

_____ _

She started bouncing on the soles of her feet, grinning ear to ear. Blake and Yang had discussed taking a major step forward in their relationship, and today they would create a new bond, by bringing something new into this world. They already had the support of The Bees, which was definitely comforting for what they were doing. 

_____ _

"Come on Zwei," Ruby said excitedly to her plush companion. "I don’t want to miss this." 

_____ _

*******************************************************************************************************

_____ _

Blake was grasping at Yang’s hand, the pain was so unbearable, it was like nothing she had ever felt.

_____ _

"Aghh, come on," Blake said while cringing. "Ahh, how much longer?!"

_____ _

"Not much longer, everything’s looking good." 

_____ _

"You’re doing great, baby." Yang said reassuringly as she gently wiped the hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. "You’re almost there, just a little bit further." 

_____ _

Blake would not let go of Yang’s hand, squeezing and holding on for dear life. She had always heard how when other people went through this, it could get really painful. She had no idea how right they were.

_____ _

"I think we’re just about there.."

_____ _

"I can see the head Blakey, it looks amazing!" 

_____ _

"Agghh!!" Blake yelled out one last time.

_____ _

"All done, Miss Belladonna." 

_____ _

"Sniff, can I see it?" Blake asked with a tear in her eye.

_____ _

"Of course you can, I just need to get it cleaned up. Congratulations by the way."

_____ _

"You should see it Blakey, it looks wonderful." Yang said as she gently rubbed her cheek, wiping the stray tears away. 

_____ _

"I can’t believe it," Blake said. "After all this time….I finally have my first tattoo." 

_____ _

"It looks amazing Blakey, just you wait and see."

_____ _

"I-I’m sorry if I caused too much trouble," Blake apologized to the tattoo artist, a younger woman in a purple sweater, and spikey green hair. "I haven’t gotten a tattoo before, so this was a new experience."

_____ _

"You did fine," the girl said as she started to wipe it clean. "Trust me, I’ve been called every name in the book. If anything, you were a lot more subdued then most of my clients." 

_____ _

"Hell yeah she was!" Yang said excitedly with a fist pump. "She's my girlfriend, tough as nails!"

_____ _

"Knock it off Yang," Blake said while trying her best to not laugh. "I sounded like I was being tortured."

_____ _

"Not a chance. Reese has done all my tattoos, and she always takes care of me." Yang stated approvingly.

"Hey, thanks Yang," the tattoo artist said with a smile. "But, I'm just doing my job."

"And you do an awesome job!" Yang said. "Afterall, you've seen the dragon on my thigh, huh Blakey." She added with a grin a wiggle of her eyebrows

_____ _

Blake just shook her head at what the blond was insinuating, but she was well-aware of what dragon she meant. Everything about it looked almost lifelike, as the golden scales, wings, and fire all seemed to jump off of Yang's skin. It was such a 'Yang' thing to get for a tattoo, elegant and beautiful, but also intimidating with the right amount of fierceness. 

_____ _

"Are you ready to see it?" Reese asked before moving the cloth. 

_____ _

"Mmm-hmm, as ready as I’ll ever be," Blake said nervously. She looked to Yang, who gave her a confident nod, knowing that everything was okay. "Let’s see it."

_____ _

The green haired girl took the cloth away, revealing something that had been discussed for the past few months.

_____ _

On her left wrist, was a small bee tattoo. It looked fuzzy, with bright yellow and black coloured into it's body. And best of all, it matched Yang's bee tattoo on her right wrist. That was the reason why Yang decided on coming to this tattoo parlour, because she wanted to get it done by someone who was familiar with her own design, and that someone was Reese. 

_____ _

It was truly a piece of art, and it was gonna be a permanent reminder of the love that her and Yang shared for each other. 

_____ _

"It looks amazing!" Blake said with a few years in her eyes. "Thank you so much." 

_____ _

"Aww, it was nothing," Reese said with a wink. "Why not go show it to your team."

_____ _

"Great idea," Yang said. "They must be dying to see it, let’s go!"

_____ _

"Thank's Reese, apprciate it!" Blake said with a wave. 

They walked out from the small room in the back, and made their way out to the parking area, only to be greeted by The Bees, standing around, waiting by their bikes. Each one looked like they were about to burst, as the anticipation was killing them.

_____ _

"Ready?" Yang asked to Blake.

_____ _

"Mmm-hmm," Blake responded.

_____ _

They both stretched their arms out, showing two small bee tattoos sitting side-by-side. They were a perfect match, just like Blake and Yang. 

_____ _

"Oooh!" Ruby and Nora both squealed. Ruby then made a beeline towards the black and yellow pair. 

_____ _

"Oh my gosh, you both match!!" Ruby said with delight as she got a better look. "They look incredible!!"

_____ _

"Aww, thanks sis," Yang replied while giving her hair a small ruffle. This resulted in the smaller girl pouting cutely at her big sister.

_____ _

"Dude that looks fricken amazing!" Neptune added. 

_____ _

"Yeah, you two are gonna look so incredible," Coco said while lowering her sunglasses and admiring the work. 

_____ _

"They already look incredible Coco" Velvet said to her girlfriend.

_____ _

The blond and brunette glanced over at each other, and shared loving looks. It was so nice to have the support of their friends, no, their family as they made a huge step forward in their relationship. While Yang was staring at Blake, her look of adoration and love, turned into a devious one. Blake knew that look, the Cheshire grin, the twinkle in her eyes, this was usually the look that was reserved for her trademark puns. 

_____ _

"Ya know what this means, Blakey?"

_____ _

_For the love of god, don't say it._

_____ _

"Now we'll always, ‘bee’ together," Yang said with a smirk.

_____ _

"Agghh!!" Ruby yelled out as she slammed her face into her hands. 

_____ _

The remainder of the group just groaned at the lame attempt for a joke. Well, everyone except Blake, who absolutely adored her girlfriends puns, even the dumb ones. It was part of Yang, it was who she was, and it was that same personality that she fell in love with. She wouldn't change anything about her dorky blond girlfriend, as she knew that said blond felt the same thing towards Blake. 

_____ _

"So, where do we go now?" Blake asked her girlfriend in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

_____ _

"Wherever the wind takes us, baby." Yang replied as she wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders. "As long as we’re all together, nothing can stop us."

_____ _

Everyone mounted their bikes, and revved up the engines. Blake made sure to get a firm grasp on Yang, as she got situated behind her. She wrapped her arms around Yang's stomach, enjoying the feeling of her abs, and gladly felt her up. Yang let out a small chuckle that was muffled by the engine. Blake was happy, and was enjoying life. And it wasn't just Blake's life, it was their life, being spent together. A life that they could share on the open road, with the wind blowing through their hair, as they made new memories together that would last a lifetime. And it was also the life of being a Bee. Cause when you’re a Bee, you’re a Bee all the way.

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you to everyone who followed this very interesting story. It's because of this, that I've been able to get into writing, and support Rooster Teeth and RWBY. I might do a sequel down the road that will be centred on White Rose. As for now, all I can say is thank you so much for your time and I hope that you've enjoyed West Vale Story!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic attempt, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. The first chapter might be a little weird, but trust me, I already have ideas for where I want this story to go. I know it might not be that good, so any suggestions are greatly appreciated. I'm hoping to have the second chapter up in a couple of days. Thank you so much, and I hope that you enjoy this fun little story.


End file.
